Harry Potter and the God of Azkaban
by Jdragon
Summary: Harry Potter goes to Azkaban not because he was framed or turn evil but because he wants to find someone that is there to help him. Rated R for future chapters... Powerful Potter, HPdiffrent characters, No Slash...
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived walked down one of the many hallways of Azkaban Prison with his hands cuff behind his back and a guard at his side. Now many would think the boy who killed he-who-must-not-be-named as a baby being in Azkaban Prison would be a wrong thing, but what made it weirder is Harry wanted to be there. Yes Harry Potter wanted to be there though he didn't fully understand why.

It all started a week ago…

(Flashback)

Harry was just sitting at his desk trying to bury himself in to his work so that he couldn't think about things that were bothering him. Right now he was going over his 'fan mail', well in truth he was staring a hole in to a picture of a very well endowed girl in a pink bikini that was sent to him which was winking at him as she moved in to different poses.

Harry put the photo in to what he called 'for the lonely nights' file he put under the floor boards as an owl flew in to the room by the window. There was something strange about this owl, but Harry couldn't put his finger on what it was. Harry took the letter and what was strange about the owl showed it's self, as the letter left the owl's leg it fell apart in to nothing but feathers.

Harry took a few steps away from where the owl was in shock before he looked at the letter. Harry was wondering if he should open it or not, but something that weird had to mean the letter had to be something. So Harry opens it up and recognized Sirius's hand writing.

_Harry, how are you pup? Now before you say anything No I'm not alive, still 6 feet under and pushing up flowers. I wrote this a while ago while I was going crazy in the hole they think is my home._

_Well back to why I was writing this, I forgot to tell you about one of my plans to help you. I made a friend in Azkaban while I was there and he wants to help you out with snake face by teaching you a few things. There is one catch to this grand scheme of mine… you got to go to Azkaban. _

_Now before you go screaming or passing out or anything like that listen to me… or read me or what ever saying you want to use. I got everything plan out for you and you will look like the hero you are maybe even get a few more girls to fawn over you. _

Harry pick up the letter after he drop it then read that last part then read out the plan Sirius's plan was risky, but he never once said anything about who this guy was that was going to help him.

So he followed the plan he started to run every day for the people who were watching him would get use to it. Then a few days after getting the letter while he was running an owl flew around and found him. Harry open the letter after taking it from the owl knowing what it was going to do and the next thing he knows he is waking up days later in a holding cell with charges of smuggling dark creatures in to a muggle area and resisting arrest.

(End flashback)

So Harry was now here awaiting trail for what he was easily going to be proved he wasn't guilty of. Harry was thrown in to a small cell in Azkaban prison waiting for this guy to show himself. Harry rest himself against one of the walls of his cell.

For a moment Harry was wondering if this plan was going to work. This could have been some trick of Voldemort, but then how did he know how to write like Sirius. Harry also wonder who made that owl that fell apart or worst what if Dudley found his picture's he was keeping. Harry might want to see that, the face of Dudley when he found magic pictures of different sexy girls, he wonder what it would look like.

"What took you so long" Ask a male voice inside the cell. There in Harry cell out of nowhere was a guy standing in front of him. "Well stand up. What are you doing sitting down? Come on you don't have time…"

"Who are you"

"Names Dog, now come on I don't have forever… Oh wait I do… Oh never mind, come on…"

"What are we going to be doing"

"Ugh… You ask a lot of questions. I'm going to teach you a trick to help you beat that scaly butt face's back side. I mean it's by far the only trick that could work against Moldy Butt. Now lets get a move on."

A.N.- Well guess first I should say I don't own Harry Potter or anything else your likely see in this fanfic other then Dog that is. I'm not getting any money for this bit of writing I'm doing. I'm just doing it because it is fun.

Also while I here I'm asking that you review this story. When I get reviews I want to write more of the story. When I don't get reviews I get discourage and lose my motivation to write more of the story. If you want you can send me an E-mail instead if you don't want to put a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry just looked at the Dog for a few seconds while the whole time Dog taped his foot on the floor. "Where are we going" Harry ask still confuse on all of this.

Dog let out a low growl before he muttered "If I knew your were this annoying I wouldn't of agreed to help you. Were going here…" Dog said before he grabs Harry by the collar to yank him up to his feet and they were both gone like they were never there.

Dog and Harry appeared just at the same time they left the cell in what look like a massively large cave with books pilled and stack every where with lamps and boxes here and there all over. Old tables and chairs were place randomly over the place with different size book shelves layered with dust. Besides that the only other things in there was a basin full of clear water and a large mirror.

"Home sweet home" Dog called out with a smile as he let go of Harry to cause him to stumble a bit.

"Where are we" Harry asked as he got his footing.

"What part of Home sweet home do you not get kid? Ugh… Were under Azkaban, the one place no one would ever even think of or could find you and don't ask another question."

Harry started to look around when he was told that and wonder when they were going to get started cause he really didn't want to be here. All of a sudden Harry started to feel cold and looked around worried he only felt like this when Dementors were close but not enough to drain the happiness yet. This was why he didn't want to be here.

Out of a wall came a Dementor carry of all things food. "Hope you don't mind, but I knew sooner or later you were going to need to eat, so I sent one of my guys to get you some food." Dog said as he took the food from the Dementor before it flew off from where it came from. "Well are you hungry"

Harry was standing there in shock, Dog just used a Dementor like an errand boy. Harry nodded his head mutely as he pick up a loaf of bread and took a bite out of it to eat. "Do you work for Voldemort" Harry asked after swallowing the bite he took.

"What did I say about asking questions and how dare you ask me if I work for that snake face ASS HOLE" Dog yelled back to Harry forming cracks in to the side of the walls around them, power just waved off of Dog like nothing Harry felt before not even from Dumbledore or Voldemort. Harry took a few steps back in shock at this.

Dog just started to laugh at Harry as he gasp out "You… Should… have seen… your face…" With that Dog fell on his butt laughing. After a good bit of laughing Dog got back and gesture Harry to come forward as he said "First thing first, come here."

After eating the bread Harry step towards Dog a little reluctant to begin with. Dog place his hand over Harry's scar. Dog didn't say anything, not a word, not a chant, not even a song. A soft green glow came from Dog's hand for a few seconds before he removed it.

Dog smiled as a hand mirror was there in his hand to show Harry his scar. Harry's scar was now tinted green. Harry looked at his scar in the mirror as he said "Did you have to make it green? I can hear some girl now… Oh it matches your eyes"

"Hey it was that or purple with pink polka dots." Dog said with a shrug. "Now get something more to eat and some water you'll need it for what's coming up next."

So Harry did what he was told an eat more of the bread with some butter and guzzled down bottle after bottle of water until he was full. While he did this he got a chance to check out some of the books Dog had. Almost all of them were full of blank pages and any of the books that had writing were what look like copies of some of the blank books.

Harry looked at Dog who had fallen asleep while Harry ate. Harry let out a sigh, it looks like he was going to wait a bit longer. While he waited Harry looked around to find a place to go to the bathroom, but he saw no place to answer nature and it was calling badly for him. Harry was starting to get more as he shuffled in place trying to find a place to go.

Harry again felt that cold feeling and saw another Dementor that drop a bucket for him to use. Harry just shrug and went to work.

About a half an hour latter Harry was still waiting for Dog to wake up so he started to look through the boxes, but then took a look at the basin full of water finding it odd to be there like the mirror. Harry ran his hand through the water and yep it was water nothing seem different about it. Harry thought about how Hermione would know what was so special about this.

A ball of water shot out of the basin and floated there. There in the water was the image of Hermione buried face first in a book called 'laws of the wizard world' and it didn't look like she was going to stop reading it anytime soon. To test his theory Harry thought about Ron and the image change to one of Ron and his father looking around where Harry had took the letter while he was running.

Harry decided to see one of his other friends and thought of Ginny. What Harry saw made his mouth hang open. There was Ginny in the shower and to him it looks like she was rubbing a bit too hard with the soap on her lower region to just be for cleaning it. Out of shock Harry swatted at the water to cause the water to fall back in to the basin. Harry decided against seeing on any of the others, which is all he needed to see Neville or Dumbledore in the shower though the idea to try it to check in on Fleur or Tonks wasn't a bad idea.

Out of no where Dog was behind Harry causing Harry to jump in surprise. Dog spin Harry around to face him with a smile. Then in a blink beams shot out of Dog's eyes right in to Harry's eyes in to his very brain. Harry screams pierce the silence of the cave; even those in the lower depths of Azkaban heard the scream.

-

A.N.- Hi again! Well there you go the next chapter all done. Thought I think it was missing something I couldn't think of. Also was it me or did I put a bit too much talking in this chapter? Oh well, but no worries there will be plenty of action coming up for those waiting for to see it.

Also I want those that are reading this help. I can't think of who should go on a date with Harry when he gets out. Now I just saying one date nothing else nothing big just a date that is all. So do you all think you can tell me who would be good for Harry's fist date in this story? It would help me out. Thanks.

And don't forget your Reviews keep me going!


	3. Chapter 3

Dog cut off the beams and watched as Harry drop to his knees breathing heavy from the intense pain that his body had just gone through. Dog drop to one knee in front of Harry before he waved his hand in front of Harry's face as a pink mist clouded up around Harry's head. Harry swayed back and forth a bit before he fell forward asleep.

As Harry slept, Dog walked around the cave and started to pick up books, but only the ones that had writing in them. Dog stack the books near Harry waiting for him to wake up. Then as Dog looked at the different books he got an idea. With just a thought a dozen Dementors flew in to the cave.

"Okay… Which ever one of you brings back to me one of the rarest and most powerful book will get to feed on the Death Eater of their choice until they can't feed no more." Dog instructed to the Dementors around him and you swear if a Dementor to smile this group would be grinning ear to ear.

A while later Harry woke up with a groan as he sat up and looks around him. Harry's eyes fell on the smiling face of Dog. "What did you do to me?" Harry asked as he rubbed the fog from his eyes.

"Um… Well… You know about those computers Muggles have? Think of it as me down load something from my brain to yours. Or would it be more like copy and paste in your brain? Anyway try it out…"

Dog handed Harry a book that said 'So you want to know Kung-fu: Volume 1'. Harry took the book and look at it for a second as he thought of what he was suppose to do. Then as if he always knew it Harry open the book to a random page and place his hand on it as he thought about sucking up the book.

All of a sudden the ink and pictures in the book started to become runny like water then it would pool together around Harry's fingers where it would crawl up and in to his skin. A few seconds a wide eyed Harry pulled his hand away from the book and looked through it, the pages were now blank.

"Cool huh?" Dog asked Harry with a smile. Harry nodded his head to Dog and grabbed the next volume of the book. As Harry started to suck up that book Dog warn him "Be careful kid, take too much in at once and you'll go in to info overload. Take your time; you'll learn more if you do that then trying to get it all in at once."

Later that day or was it night you couldn't tell in the cave Dog pulled Harry away from the books as he said "Okay take a break kid and breath for a bit." Dog pulled Harry up on to his feet and smiled. Dog nodded his head to answer an unsaid question as he took a few steps away from Harry and turn to face him. "I should warn you kid, I'm going to have to hold back, no disrespect you understand."

Harry just nodded his head and bow to Dog who did the same then they both got in to a fighting stance. Dog was gone to be right next to Harry just to show off for Harry. Out shock Harry went to back hand Dog, but Dog just grab Harry's wrist and gave Harry a little push away from him.

Harry jump up to for a round house kick for Dog's head which Dog just duck under and using his momentum from the round house as he landed Harry spin around for Dog's leg in which Dog just jump over. From that Harry shot up with an uppercut to Dog's jaw and Dog just lean his head back out of the way. Harry in return side kick to Dog's abs which Dog just put his hand in front of Harry's foot.

Now holding Harry's foot Dog pulled back towards himself causing Harry to hop forward on the other foot being lead by the by the leg Dog held on too. Dog then gave Harry's leg a push causing Harry to spin around like a top then while dizzy Dog poke Harry right on the belly button.

It kept on going on like this, Harry would kick or punch at Dog over an over again, and in return Dog would just dodge or block each that was thrown at him, but when Dog did fight back he would just push or poke Harry.

Harry then for another move jump up in to the air to drop kick Dog, Then in that second Dog took a hold of Harry's ankles and threw him clear across the cave. Harry as he fell to the ground rolled up and as he hit the ground he rolled in to a standing position ready to keep on going.

Harry was breathing heavily and looked like he was about to fall. Dog held up his hand to tell Harry to stop when a cold feeling fell through the cave. Dementors started to fly in to the cave each one holding a book or two in there hands. Dog took the books as Harry went to get something to drink as he wipes the sweat off his head.

"What is he going to do with these?" Harry heard Dog ask in a tick off voice to one of the Dementors. "The Full Power of a Parselmouth? Double Wand Dueling with Brother Wands? How in the bluest blazes in the dark depths of hell is he going to use these?" The Dementor look at the books and back at Dog.

"Um… I'm a Parselmouth." Harry pipe up cause it was looking as if Dog mite kill the Dementor, if he could that is. "Also Voldemort's wand is the brother to my wand." Harry added before he drank a bit more of water.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Dog asked before he turns back to the Dementor "Good work… You got the best of the group so you'll get to feed all you like. The rest of you go have a snack for a good job." Dog was about to turn back to Harry when he turn to another Dementor. "A returning Death Eater? Who?... What? Harry you better see this"

Dog turn to the Mirror and as he walked to it, it showed the image of one of the cells above them. Harry stared at who was sitting in the cell with utter shock. "This has got to be some sort of plan to get to me." Harry stated as he looked at Bellatrix Lestrange who was sitting in the cell that him and Dog were looking in on.

"So what are we going to do?"

* * *

A.N.- Hello. How are all of you? Good I hope… Well I completed this the day after V-day. What do you think? Any way… Took me three tries to get the sparing match between Harry and Dog to a point I liked it. All so I held back from having Harry saying "I know Kung-fu…" I thought it wouldn't be that funny cause at the year the book is taking place I don't think the Matrix came out and Harry never would have seen it anyway, I could be wrong, I have been before. 

Anyway keep on telling me your ideas for who Harry should go on a date with. I like hearing them and I let you know the more ideas for one certain character the more I'm likely to use them, unless I get or told a better idea for another. Also while I'm thinking about it I was going to have Harry suck up a few odd books just for fun, so I thought I ask you all. What kind of odd books or funny books do you see Harry sucking up? I'll put some of them in to the story. Sound good:)

And your reviews keep me on the war path… Um I mean writing path or something like that.

OH and before I forget:

Serena24- Thanks I never saw it done before either that is why I wanted to do it when I thought of it.

Treck- Don't worry I got plans for Fudge Umbridge and I hope you will like them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where am I?" Called out Bellatrix Lestrange who was wearing a piece of cloth as a blindfold and a brand new prison uniform. Bellatrix lick her foot out testing the chain that was lock around her ankle. Bellatrix gave up trying to pull of the blindfold do to the sticking charm that was put on it. Bellatrix was blindfolded, chained up, and brought down to the cave so fast she couldn't believe it was possible and it was all done by someone she couldn't see.

Harry looked at Dog as to ask what to do now. Dog smiled at Harry and whispers something in his ear. Harry raised an eyebrow to what Dog said to do and Dog mouthed "trust me" to him in return. Harry shrugs and shakes his head before looking at Bellatrix who was asking again where she was.

"Calm down Trixy…" Harry said as he tried to get it right on how to talk and act right now.

"Potter!" Bellatrix hissed when she heard Harry's voice.

"No Harry…" Harry said as if it was simple mistake to make. "So how you doing? I wouldn't think Voldemort would let you end up at Azkaban so easily again now that he is back."

Bellatrix flinch when Voldemort's name was said and hiss out "Don't say his name and why I am here is no concern of yours."

"Why you are here? You're at my friend's home, so I would think you wouldn't know why you are here."

"So what are you going to do with me Potter?"

"No I'm Harry and I'm going to do nothing, except make sure you don't get the kiss and that you are feed. Oh speaking of which here comes some of the food now." After Harry said that a Dementor came flying in with bread, butter and water. Dog took the food and hand it to Harry.

"Do you want some butter on your bread? I know it isn't much, but for right now it is all I can get."

"You plan on poisoning Potter?" Bellatrix ask as she felt the bread put in to her hand. Dog hid himself and Harry took off the blind fold so Bellatrix could see.

"Take a look for yourself, nothing wrong with any of it. I'm just making sure you don't starve."

Bella didn't say anything and just started to eat her bread. The whole time she was trying to figure out Harry's plan, what he wanted with her and all she could come up with was this was some trick, but for what, he should want her dead after kill his godfather.

As she eat her food she looked around surprise to see the great Harry Potter in a cave of all things and eating bread like her, she was starting to wonder if the things that little want-a-be Death Eater, Draco Malfoy must of got his info wrong on Potter, she would have to tell her master about this.

Think of her master got Bellatrix thinking of her master's plan; he was going to attack Azkaban soon thinking Potter is there to take advantage of this opportunity. Somehow Bellatrix was going to have to get word out to her master where Potter was now.

"Well let me get you your wand before I unchain your feet." Harry said to a now wide eye Bellatrix. "I was thinking you don't like my company so I thought we would duel each other. You win you get to go free."

"And if I lose?"

"Well you got to… Um… Give me a kiss. Yep if you lose you got to give me a kiss." Harry said with a smile before Bellatrix's blindfold was pull down by a force and a silence spell put over her head so she couldn't hear anything.

Dog came out of hiding and smiled at Harry before he clapped his hands proud of Harry. Harry took a bow before he went over to a book, open it up and suck it up. Harry was right now trying to learn something you couldn't get in a book and it was hard for even Dog to explain, but Harry got the basic of it.

Dog was trying to get Harry to see how not to live in the past, but to live in the present. It's okay to get mad or angry or sad, but don't dwell on it. Have fun with everything your doing and don't get work up over everything. You got to be relaxed in your life to get things done and sometimes you just got to keep it simple. It was kind of hard for even Harry to explain and that was just the start of it.

Dog came up behind Harry and taps him on the shoulder before holding out Bellatrix's wand to him. Harry took his hand off the now blank book of 'Reflecting magic back' which was a very old looking book and look at the wand for a sec before he pick up another book and started to suck up the rare book called 'The Art of Unsaid: How to do spells with out a word'

"Just remember out sparing match yesterday." Dog reminded Harry as he handed Harry's wand to him.

"Yeah…" Harry said as he got up to stretch his muscles out. Harry jump up and down a bit. While Harry did that, Dog change his look with a snap of his fingers so that his hair was shorter and was now wearing black pants with a black and white referee shirt. To complete the Dog had a whistle hanging around his neck.

Harry moved to his spot as Dog went to unchain Bellatrix and take off her blindfold. "Move to your spot." Dog instructed to Bellatrix who moved to a spot across from Harry. Dog gave Bellatrix her wand as he said "Both of your wands will not activate until I start the match. You will be unable to leave the dueling area. No use of unforgivable spells or there will be a penalty and you will lose the duel."

"Understood?" Dog ask as he move to a spot between Harry and Bellatrix, and they both nodded there head. "Harry ready?" Dog ask as he point to Harry who nodded his head again. "Bellatrix Ready?" Dog ask as he pointed to Bellatrix who also nodded her head. Dog raised his arm in the air and as he slash his arm down he yelled out "DUEL!"

* * *

A.N.- Well another chapter down and another coming up. Well I got to go write up Harry and Trixy's duel, should be fun. I think… Uh, yeah… Anyway I think I didn't do Bellatrix to her fully psychoness (yes I know that isn't a word) don't you think? But I'm trying, got to give me that at least.

Dragon Sword Master- I don't know about Blaise, but I have plans for the other four.

bandgsecurtiyaw- Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

"Stupefy!" Bellatrix called as she pointed her wand at Harry not even waiting for Harry to attack. Harry took a step back and put the point of his wand right in front of Bellatrix's and with out even saying a word sent the spell right back to Bellatrix. "Protego!" Bellatrix called out to block the return spell.

Harry smiled as he said "I would of thought you would of used something more powerful then that." Harry smiled as he fixes the point of his wand on Bellatrix. "_Double trouble double duo._" Harry hiss out in parseltongue before he glowed a pale green light. Harry glowed the green light brightly before the light split in to two and as the two lights faded two Harry's stood.

Harry one stood there while Harry two rushed Bellatrix. Bellatrix prepared a shield to block Harry two, but as she did this Harry one sent a Diffendo spell causing Bellatrix's uniform to rip right down the middle as if to give her uniform a deep v-neck to show off cleavage.

"Nice." Commented Harry two who had squatted down to let the spell hit Bellatrix. Harry two then pushed Bellatrix in the stomach before he rolled to the left. Bellatrix took a few steps and step on a small stone which cause her trip on to her back.

Bellatrix let out a small growl; she was getting annoyed with this. Bellatrix got up and pointed her wand at Harry one who had the wand. Harry one sent out Furnunculus which Bellatrix blocked with another Protego, but Harry two jump and kick at the back of Bellatrix's knee.

Harry two grabbed a hold of Bellatrix's wrist before Harry one sent an Engorgio spell at Bellatrix. Bellatrix felt her breasts swell up from the spell. Bellatrix let out another growl as Harry two let go of her wrists as she got back up, they were just playing with her, no one plays with her like this, NO ONE! Bellatrix pointed her wand at both of the Harries as they stood next to each other and yelled out "CRUCIO!"

Neither Harry were the ones the screamed in pain, no it was Bellatrix who scream in pain before she drop her wand causing the spell to break off. "Penalty!" Dog yelled out as he made himself known. "No use of the unforgivables! Disqualified! Harry wins!"

Harry became one guy again as he watches Dog pick up Bellatrix's wand. Bellatrix got back to her feet as she took a deep breath. "What is wrong with you?" Bellatrix snapped at Harry as she tries to hold the rip that went down her shirt. "That was no duel!"

"Why wasn't it, I won?" Harry asked with a shrug as he gave his wand a twirl. "Now if I remember correctly you owe me a kiss."

"I'm not going to kiss you!"

"Are you refusing to go through with what was agreed on?" Dog asked as he raises his eyebrow in question. Bellatrix look at Dog and let out a sigh: the penalty for not agreeing to go through with what was wagered was not something she wanted to give up and her master had no way to even protect her from it.

Bellatrix step up to Harry and gave him the quickest kiss you could ever see. When she did that a chain shot out to lock on to her ankle and another blindfold wrap around her head. The chain drags her back to where she was before she started this whole duel.

Harry let out a sigh as he went looking for another book as Dog create a pink mist around Bellatrix that put her to sleep. Dog then snap his fingers that made Bellatrix and her cloths to return to normal even clean her up a bit. "Time to plant the next seed." Dog mutter to himself as he touched his finger to Bellatrix's forehead and she started to dream.

_Bellatrix lay on a comfy bed, she was back at Hogwarts and was her young self again. Bellatrix was wearing a black silk slip that was showing off her wonderful body she had when she was younger an unaffected by Azkaban. Harry walked in to the room and smiled at Bellatrix in which Bellatrix jump from the bed right in to his arms._

_Harry gave Bellatrix a deep kiss as he picks her up and then carrying her to the bed. Harry ended the kiss as he drop Bellatrix before he pulled off his shirt. Bellatrix just grab his arm and pulled Harry down on top of her to kiss him once again. Harry pulled down Bellatrix's slip to expose her breasts and Harry broke the kiss to head down to one of Bellatrix's nipples which he bites down on that gets a moan from her._

_Harry undid his pants as Bellatrix threw off her slip. Harry lay on top of Bellatrix slightly to kiss her again before he slid himself in to her. Bellatrix threw her head back as Harry slid in and out of her harder with each thrust. It kept up like this for a while until she was ready to climax when she screamed out…_

Bellatrix sat bolt up right in her cell breathing heavy do to the dream she just had. Bellatrix look around her cell trying to get where she is. It looked like Harry and his friend had put her back in her cell, but that wasn't what was bothering her. Bellatrix just had a dream where she had made love to her Master's enemy, which just wasn't right in any way, she thinks.

Back at his cave Dog open his eyes and looked at the Harry who was preparing to perform a ritual. Dog didn't know if Harry would agree to his plan, but right now Dog couldn't see anything better to help Harry fight a psychopath then another psychopath. Dog just hope the seeds he planted in Bellatrix's mind will grow to what he is hoping for, but in the end it would be up to Harry if he would use it or not.

* * *

A.N.- Well one more chapter down and even I don't know how many to go. Is that a bad thing? No I guess not… Anyway I notice that no one review my last chapter, is my story getting bad? (Yes I know I'm insecure, but it is only with my writing.) Well like I've said before Your reviews keep me going, it shows me you like it and when I know people like it I want to write more. Does that sound weird? Oh well… Off I go. Later. 


	6. Chapter 6

For the rest of the week Harry got in to the routine of sucking up a book and then trying it out, the books went from simple history books to books that you couldn't find unless you had the right resources or a group of Dementors. With Dog's help Harry did various rituals as well to help improve not only his power, but his body as well.

Dog and Harry were in another sparing match when a Dementor flew in and stop them. Dogs eye widen a bit as he ran to his mirror and let out a growl with what he saw in the mirror. Harry followed behind Dog to see what the problem is and said "He would do something like that wouldn't he."

"You think you're ready?" Dog asked Harry as he looked away from the mirror.

"You think I have enough time for one more book?" Harry asked as he watches all the going on in the mirror.

"My Dementors can buy you a little bit of time. Just make it fast."

Harry headed over to a book and opened it up before he started to suck it up as Dog's Dementors flew in to the cave. "All right you other things on this plain of existents listen up! Azkaban is under attack! Now these guys think all of you are gone, so that should give you the surprise you need." Dog stop what he was saying to look at one of the Dementors. "Yes, it's an all you can eat buffet, but when Harry gets out there you know what you got to do and don't forget it!"

Dementors flew out of the cave ready to feed. "So what one you taking in now?" Dog asked after he watch the Dementors fly away to do there jobs.

"Wand-less magic, just in case Voldemort gets my wand away from me."

"Remember what I taught you kid?"

"He is nothing, he has nothing and I'm going to show the world he is nothing before I send him in to nothingness."

A few minutes later Harry finish sucking up the large book and pick up his wand. Dog smiled before he disappeared and left Harry to his own thoughts. Harry shut his eyes, it was time to focus on what he was about to do and what he was about to do was big, change the world big and Harry knew he had to be ready. Harry's thought were slightly disrupted for a sec when he felt a glow coming from the basin of water and the mirror.

Mirrors and any body of water small or large started to glow for all those with magical power. An image of Azkaban showed its self on those reflective surfaces to all of those looking at them. A small purple glowing orb appeared in the middle of Azkaban, and it was growing rapidly larger pushing all those around it away except two people, one Voldemort and one Harry Potter.

Voldemort was pushed to one side of the now purple dome and looked around at what was happening, he had no idea what this all was and he didn't like it which was evident by the fact he was trying to blast the dome away as his Death Eaters were doing the same. With what sounded like a crash of thunder Voldemort turned around to see the reason he was there show himself, Harry Potter was now standing way on the other side of the now large dome. Voldemort was going to go after the boy, but forces seem to stop him as another guy showed himself.

Dog was wearing a nice clean and press white suit with a red tie, and a black microphone. Dog snap his fingers which seem to cause the sky to clear up and shed light on to the scene. Dog smiled at the wizards and witches that were now gathering around the images that were showing all this before he brought the mic to his mouth.

"La-a-a-a-dies a-a-nd gentlemen! Wizards and witches of a-a-a-ll ages! Prepare our self for the greatest duel in the world!" Dog called out in a large booming voice before he pointed to Voldemort. "In this corner! The dark lord himself! He who must not be named! TOM 'VOLDEMORT' RIDDLE!" Voldemort let out a growl at the use of his name while Dog pointed to Harry. "And in this corner! The boy who lived! The great green eyed wizard! HARRY 'GOLDEN BOY' POTTER!" Harry smiled and waved to those watching all of this. "Now, le-e-e-e-e-e-ts get ready to due-e-e-e-e-l!"

Dog the announcer was replaced with Dog the referee as two other Dogs showed up in the corner of the mirrors and water that wizards and witches were watching on it like at TV. One Dog was wearing a black suit with a nametag that read Kip a long with a headset. The other Dog wore a white suit with a nametag that read Skip as well as a headset.

"It's a beautiful sunny day here at Azkaban Island, the birds are singing and the Dementors are feeding. We are here to watch what is going to be one of the greatest duels this century." Said Dog Skip with a smile on his face before he turns to see what Dog Kip had to say on this.

"Too true Skip, today we have Lord Voldemort versus Harry Potter. People have been looking forward to this match for a long time now and today they got it, but who is going to win? On one hand you have Lord Voldemort, whose power and name has struck fear in to many wizards. Then you have Harry, who I have heard from a reliable source, has been training for this duel and even won over one of Voldemort's best Death Eaters."

"So this duel should come down to who wants it more?"

"No…" Said Dog Kip before he pulled out a handful of money and said "Harry will win and I'll bet anything on it." As Dog Kip finish saying that all over the world bets of all kinds were being made, even a cretin pair of red head twins was betting all the money they had to there name that Harry would win and another certain Malfoy boy was betting Voldemort would win this duel.

"Well then let go back down to the field were the referee should get this duel started." Dog Skip said as he turns around with Dog Kip as if to watch the duel start.

Referee Dog Step between as Harry walked up to him and Voldemort was literally dragged to him. Referee Dog looked at the two for a sec before he speaks. "Okay I want a good clean fight…" Referee Dog said before he looked at Voldemort who was trying to point his wand at Harry. "Look who I'm talking to, I guess all magic will be allowed. Now then neither one of you will be allowed to leave the dome until one of you are dead. Now return to your corners and come out spell casting."

Voldemort was tug away as he try to fight the force that was working against him, he was beyond angry now, he was being show any of the respect he was suppose to get and this man who was doing this was even disrespecting him. Also he was getting push around as if he was nothing more then a mere muggle, this infuriated him to new levels, he was the Dark Lord, no one did this to him, NO ONE!

Harry kept on smiling as he moved back to his spot, he was ready and he knew it. Harry wasn't afraid anymore, knowledge was power and power gives you confidents. Harry's brain now contains a personal library of knowledge and he knew how to use all of it. As Harry thought about this, he thought about Hermione and he wonder if she would be mad at him for the fact he didn't have to read each book to get this knowledge, but then he realized that she might now use this as a reason not to copy of her homework or to do his homework.

"DUEL!" Referee Dog yelled out as he swipe his arm down to start the match.

* * *

A.N.- Well next chapter is the start of Harry and Voldemort's duel. Yeah I know, you mite be like "not again!". Well I stop before the duel because I want to. HA!

Any way I'm a little disappointed that no one gave me any book ideas. Oh well it's not that important just thought it be fun and it's not like Harry doesn't have more books he isn't going to suck up. Hmmmm… Nope got nothing else to say, oh well talk to you later and don't forget to review.

Bandgsecurtiyaw and JP: thanks for the encouragement.

Dragon Sword Master: Made this chapter a bit longer. How is it? Also I know there are some people reading it, its just how do I know people like it if they don't review You know what I mean?


	7. Chapter 7

Voldemort With a snap pointed his wand at Harry and used his favorite spell "Avada Kadavra!" The sick green spell hurled it's self at Harry who never stop smiling, almost as if he had a Lockhart complex. Harry pointed his wand and touches the tip to the on coming dark spell causing it to stop mid air.

With a swish of his wand and muttering in parseltongue "_Death spell show peace._" the Avada Kadavra curse turns in to a flock of doves. "Try love, not hate." Harry said to Voldemort in a mock tone as he twirled his wand around again before he pointed it to a stone changing its shape to a heart. Then with a flick of his wand Harry send the heart shape stone at Voldemort.

Voldemort let out a growl as he used "Deletrius!" to disintegrate the heart stone. Voldemort then called out another spell which caused a yellow acid to spew out of it like a fire hose. Harry swiped his wand in front of him to redirect it to the ground and when it hit it didn't melt the ground, but cause grass to grow where it hit.

Harry pointed his wand at the grass as he said "I'm hungry." The grass cut it's self and form together before it turn in to a muffin and hovered over to him. Harry pointed his wand at yet another spell Voldemort threw at him and just sent it flying up in to the sky. Harry took a bite of the muffin before he said "Needs something." Harry pointed his wand at the muffin and chocolate chips formed in it.

Voldemort grew angrier with each bite Harry took of the muffin and threw a spell at Harry after each bite. Harry wasn't acting like all of Voldemort's information told him Harry would act. Just the site of himself was suppose to cause Harry to get angry, was he really change by a simple week here at this place. No something had to happen, after all Voldemort couldn't get in to Harry's head, so something had to happen, but right now Voldemort didn't care about that.

Harry used the "Sonorus" on his voice so he knew that all the people who were listening could hear him. "You see Tom, this is what I don't get. Why are so many people following and why are others afraid of you? I mean I been thinking for awhile now, why do purebloods follow a half-blood guy like you. First I thought it was cause of how powerful and dangerous you are, but look at you. Every time you've tried to beat me, to kill me, you failed at it. You can't do anything…"

Harry looked around at the different Death Eaters there at Azkaban. "Then it hit me, your nothing more then a figure head. Your Death Eaters do all the work while you do nothing. People aren't afraid of you, there afraid of a stupid little name that leads a group of people. That's it, people are afraid of your group, not the people in it and that is why they don't like to say your name, besides it being completely dumb, it is the name of someone who leads the group of yours."

Harry looked back at Voldemort who just looked piss off. "That's were I come in. I'm here to change that. Voldemort! The God of Azkaban has judged you and has deemed you unworthy of this world! So he has sent me to clear you from this world!" Harry paused as he motioned his hands to every one around. "And the world will witness it!"

Harry's eyes caught Referee Dog's eyes and Referee Dog smiled before he made a gesture with his hand to show Harry went over the top just a little bit. Harry smiled at Dog and looked back at Voldemort completely calm on his face after everything he said.

Quicker then you can say 'duel' Harry was gone in a blur to be right behind Voldemort. Harry had his wand pointed at the back of Voldemort's neck and was already saying in parseltongue "_Rapid multiply egg hatch._" Voldemort felt something in his throat and in other parts of his body grow inside of him. Then Voldemort hunch over as some things start to slither inside of him. In a sec a snake burst forth from Voldemort's mouth, bellybutton, left arm, right hand, and the worst was the one that came out of his butt.

What Voldemort didn't get a chance to notice was the snake that came out of his right hand just taken his wand and was slithering it over to Harry. "_Give me back my wand._" Voldemort hiss in parseltongue to the snake. The snake stop and look at Harry before slither back to Voldemort to drop the wand.

Voldemort bent down to pick up his wand, but stop when he looked at his wand, his wand was vibrating and starting to glow. A phoenix song started to fill Harry's ears as his own wand started to vibrate and glow as well. In a flash of light Voldemort's wand shot right in to Harry's free hand and the phoenix song stop in Harry's ears. "It would seem even your wand has deem you unworthy." Harry said to Voldemort as he looked at his new wand.

Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort and healed his wounds from the snakes. Harry then pointed his wand at the snakes around him and hiss out "_Snakes transform to your electric forms._" The snakes started to crack with electricity before they turn in to small bolts of living lightning and shot forward at Voldemort with a crack to strike him.

Harry had to admit, he was impress Voldemort hadn't scream in pain so far, even though that wasn't what Harry was going for, and it was still something to notice. Harry tucks one wand behind one ear and the other behind his other ear. Harry had to keep it fair for a little while, people were watching, which meant he had to have some fun to show the people that Voldemort was nothing.

When Voldemort stood up, Harry bowed to him before he was gone in a blur. If Harry learn anything from Quidditch that he would use in this, was that speed gave you an advantage. Harry came up behind Voldemort to tap him on the shoulder and as Voldemort turn around Harry flick Voldemort's ear before he was gone again with a blur.

Harry showed himself in front of Voldemort and planted a kick to Voldemort's stomach then to the head. Harry then did a back flip away from Voldemort before he place his hands on the ground. A flash of light came from Harry's hands and the ground started to shake. Then a boulder shot up from the ground before Harry did a spin kick and sent the boulder at Voldemort.

Voldemort rolled out of the way of the boulder before a glow surrounded him. An enchanted circle was under him. Harry pointed both wands at Voldemort and started to chant as he swished his wands around. When the wand movement and chanting stop, Voldemort got worried, he knew that chant, he had used it once, but that was only with one wand not brother wands.

Harry didn't say anything else after the chant ended and just watch Voldemort. The circle started to glow brighter and brighter until Voldemort couldn't be seen anymore. In a flash the circle along with the light was gone; all that is there now was Voldemort's ghost.

As the ghost floated there trying to get its bearings Harry point the brother wands at it. A loud pop sound went off from the wands before a sucking sound was heard. The ghost started to get sucked towards the two wands and form in to an orb. Then with a big boom the orb exploded scattering ectoplasm every where and then to finish it all off Harry used the 'Scruge' charm to clean up all the ectoplasm.

Harry then used 'Quietus' to lower his voice down to normal level while Referee Dog came over to Harry and raise his hand in to the air. The dome Harry was fighting in dropped before Harry looked around at all the Death Eaters and yelled out "WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?"

* * *

A.N.- Well there you go, Harry's fight with Voldemort. What do you think? I try to incorporate the different books I mention in the past chapters in to this fight, which is why he sucked them up in the first place. Well I'm going to take a breather and go work on another chapter. Enjoy! 

Shadowed Rains: I know it wasn't fair that is why I did it. :) I'm evil like that.

Pakerin Pyros: So how right were you in your predictions?

Dragonic: Never saw or read LoTR so I have no idea what your talking about. Sorry

Treck: I think you were hinting to something, but I just couldn't figure out what. (hahahaha)


	8. Chapter 8

"COME ON!" Harry yelled to all the Death Eaters around him there at Azkaban, he was going to show the world how Death Eaters worked. "DON'T TELL ME ALL OF YOU CAN'T STAND UP! WHAT, NO VOLDEMORT AROUND TO HOLD YOUR HANDS?" Harry shouted to the Death Eaters as he turned around to look at each one of those that were there to be freed or see the death of him at the wand of the Dark Lord that was now in Harry's hand.

With what sounded like a machine gun of pops, the Death Eaters vanish from Azkaban Prison. All, but one Death Eater had vanish, one Death Eater by the first name of Bellatrix stare at Harry for a second more before she too vanish with a pop. All that was left was Harry, a few Dementors, and those that were working at Azkaban or those that try to get there to help.

Harry let out a sigh as he slid each wand he held in to one side of his waistband, like as if he was re-holstering guns. Harry felt weird, he didn't just kill someone for the first time, he utterly destroyed a person body and soul, but could Voldemort even be consider a person. Harry didn't feel bad for what he did to Voldemort; it was just the fact that he did it.

Time slowed down to a stop around Harry before Dog showed himself in front of Harry. "Good work Harry, but a little bit messy at the end. Listen Harry, I was hoping you wouldn't have had to face Voldemort so soon, I mean you didn't even get to any of the fun books I was going to let you suck up. Like I got this one book that has a thousand org jokes and that cooking sweets for your sweetie book."

Dog rubbed his head a little bit before he let out a sigh as he frowned a bit. "Harry I got to warn you even though you might know this already. Death Eaters are still out there and if they want to make a name for themselves they are going to be hexing for you, but that isn't my warning. My warning is this Harry, if you keep on looking over your shoulder thinking everyone is after you, you won't live you life, have fun, enjoy yourself."

Dog smiled as he thought of something. "Come to think of it, after all this, a lot of wizard families mite try get there daughters to hook up with you. No doubt there are going to be some pretty girls out there right now drooling over the idea of just meeting you."

Harry laugh a bit after what Dog said. "I think I'd rather face an army of Death Eaters."

"Come on Harry what guy hasn't thought about that happening to them. Every guy has at least one wet dream like that."

Harry just shakes his head at Dog, he wasn't going to deny what Dog said was true. Harry just smiled at Dog for a sec before he dusted himself off a bit. "So is this where we part ways?" Harry asked wondering what was going to happen next.

"What did I tell you about asking questions? Anyway, I think I'll pop in on you here and there, to see how you're doing."

"Good." Was all Harry got to say before Dog was gone and time started up again. Harry never did get to understand how Dog was able to do some of the things he did; maybe it was from books that were long gone by now or maybe he really was some kind of fallen god. Harry didn't know, but a part of him wanted to know why some one like Dog didn't just go after Voldemort himself.

"Harry!" Harry heard someone call happily behind him as he looked around. Harry turned around to get tackled in to a hug by a bright pink haired Auror by the name of Tonks. "I can't believe you did it! You killed him… Again!" Tonks then realized something and let go of Harry before she took his hand in a shake. "I mean good work Mr. Potter."

Tonks control of her self only lasted for a sec before she jumps up and down with just being so happy. "I saw the whole thing, just before I got here I heard reports of wizards and witches all over the world starting to celebrate. Aurors are being called in just to handle all the crowds."

Kingsley Shacklebot walked up to Harry and Tonks, even he had a small smile on his face despite all his training. "Harry…" Kingsley said to get Harry's attention and Harry turn to Kingsley. "Harry I'm here to do two things. Madam Bones sent me here to tell you that your charges have been drop against you, but as I left to tell you these Fudge stop me and asked me to bring you to his office right away to talk. So I must do as I'm ordered and bring you to Fudge's office."

Harry just nodded his head he understood, but Tonks butted in with "I'm coming to! Who knows what Fudge wants." Kingsley just nodded his head that Tonks could come along before he pulled out a portkey. Harry took a hold of it and was pulled out of there to be right in front of Fudge's office.

Percy sat there at his desk as he looked at Harry and then Tonks and Kingsley as they showed up as well. "What are you doing here? What did you do now? Shouldn't he be in a holding cell?" Percy asked Harry after he gathered that Tonks and Kingsley had brought him in.

"You mean you don't know?" Harry asked with a smile on his face. Harry wondered what Percy is going to do. "I destroyed Voldemort. Not killed, destroyed."

Percy flinch at Voldemort's name being said before he stood up in anger and shouted out "DON'T MAKE UP LIES IN FRONT OF ME! A BOY LIKE YOU COULDN'T DO THAT TO HIM!" Tonks started to laugh at Percy as Kingsley started to retell Percy what happen.

Fudge open the door to his office and looked at all of them, he had a look of false confidence. "Harry… Hurry, come in… You all stay out here." Fudge said as he held up his hand as if it would stop the other three from coming in. Harry just shrug and followed Fudge in to his office.

Harry watched Fudge pour a glass of water with shaky hands before he gave up on the water and sat down behind his desk. Fudge look like he was about to piss his pants for some reason as he gesture for Harry to sit down.

"Harry…" Fudge gulp at air as he try to get his nerves in check. "Harry, please tell me it wasn't true what you said? Harry he didn't really sent you after Voldemort?" Fudge seemed so scared of something that he didn't even realize he said Voldemort.

"You mean Dog?" Harry asked and he watch as Fudge flinch worse then Harry ever saw someone even flinch at Voldemort's name. Fudge nodded his head so hard it look like it mite snap. "Yeah, he did and he trained me to…"

That was it Fudge look like he had just piss his pants when Harry said that as he drop back in to his chair. "He didn't say anything about me did he?"

"I told him about you, a little bit and all he said was 'I see' before he said something about 'forgetting his teachings'." Harry said with a shrug not understanding what Fudge was worried about.

"Please Harry, tell him I'm sorry…" Fudge was now begging as if his life depended on it, he looked close to being on his knees. "I did forget, I admit it. I screwed up, please tell him that Harry. I'll do anything…" Harry sort of got what was going on, at sometime in the past Dog help Fudge become Minister of Magic, and when Fudge saw Dog, he became afraid of what Dog would do if he found out what Fudge had been doing lately.

"If you want me to tell him that, then you can start by putting Dolores Umbridge on trial for everything that can be thought of, from big to little. You allowed that monster in to Hogwarts school where she did things that I have had nightmares about and not just to me either. When you do that to your full power, then I'll think about telling him for you."

Harry stood up from where he sat and looked at Fudge. "Is there anything else sir?" Harry asked ready to leave. Fudge just had a few paper for him to sign for a few license Harry mite want after what happen. With Harry knowing that he would get the licenses in a few weeks he left the office.

* * *

A.N.- Not as much action of any kind in this chapter, but it was made to take care of some loose ends that I thought mite be needed to be answered before I went on to what's next. It's a bit simple I know, but I felt this chapter had to be done. Trust me the next chapter will be better. Well I'm off to shovel my driveway. I just hope I don't have to do it again on my birthday.

Bandgsecurtiyaw: I'm trying to. I hope I am.

Treck: I'm sorry I still don't understand. What do you mean? (hahaha)

Pakerin Pyros: Yeah I wanted to put a few funny parts in to this story. I'm glad you found them funny.

Shadowed Rains: oh I'm sorry. Here have a cookie, it will make you feel better. hands you a cookie


	9. Chapter 9

Harry walked out of Fudge's office to see Tonks sitting there changing her hair so many different colors which was right now pink, blue and purple. It looked like she was doing it just to tick off Percy. Kingsley seemed to have left already for some other kind of work for today. "Well! How did it go? Mr. Fudge give you what you finally had coming?" Percy asked trying not to snap at him.

"No." Harry answered simple back to Percy with a smile. "He just wanted to give me the papers I needed to sign personally for some licenses and to inform me of that I mite be brought in to questioning for the trial of Umbridge." Harry stated still smiling as he turned to Tonks.

"What? Why would he do something like that? Umbridge was the best at what she did." Percy explains a bit in disbelief.

"I agree with you on that, but we have different ideas of what she did the best." Harry stated before he glared at Percy. "And Percy before I leave let me inform you of something, no one is perfect not even Fudge. When you realize you got to have fun in life and not just focus on advancing in some stupid career, I will fill sorry for you, for you have burned all your bridges and have one hell of a rapid river to cross."

Harry didn't wait for a reply from Percy before he turned on his heel and walked out with Tonks running to catch up behind him before she trip over the door frame. Harry spin around and thrust out his hand in which a cloud of smoke formed under Tonks, and formed a cushion to stop here from breaking her nose or worse.

Tonks pick herself up and made sure everything was where it was suppose to be before she took a hold of Harry's hand to start to drag him along. "Well, come on… We got celebrating to do." Tonks said as Harry started to get his pace with Tonks. Harry just followed Tonks like he had no choice in the matter.

Harry just kept on following Tonks after she let go of his wrist. "I thought we go to a movie first, you know to calm down and get away from everything that happened. Then maybe go and get something to drink after words, of course with muggles, that way no one will bother us." Tonks said with a grin as she and Harry walked along.

"Tonks hold on a sec." Harry said as he stops walking. "Don't you think I should change my cloths a bit?" Harry asked as he gestured to his Azkaban uniform. "Need something new." Harry sated simply as he tug on his uniform, each tug the uniform change a bit until it was a simple pair of jeans with a black shirt and then he clean himself up a bit as well.

Tonks grab Harry's hand again and drag him along, Harry had a very strange idea that Tonks was dragging him on a date. Now Harry wasn't complaining about the idea of it, just the fact that he wasn't told about it or even asked if he wanted to, was what bothered him. Well he guessed he could play a little with Tonks then Harry thought as he yanked his wrist from Tonks grip.

"You know what Tonks? I don't think I'm up for anything right now. I think I'll head home, I mean I haven't been there in a while and I'm tired." Harry said with a small smile before he let out a yawn.

"What?" Tonks asked as she whirled around to look at Harry in a bit of shock, she didn't think for a sec Harry wouldn't want to go do anything to celebrate and to think she pass up the chance to go on a date with that new rookie Auror she meet the other day. "You are joking right?"

"Hmmmm, I don't know. I could just go back home where my so call family hates me or go out with a very good looking Auror. Those choices are pretty hard to choose from."

Tonks grin slightly and lean towards his ear to whisper "Play your cards right tonight and that won't be the only thing that's hard." Tonks wink at Harry before she skips off a little bit away. Harry stood there for a sec, how could he say no to that?

Harry and Tonks made their way to the movie theater, and waited in line. As they waited to get their tickets Tonks held on to Harry's arm, making sure in was place between her breasts. Of course while they were waiting for their food Harry had 'accidentally' place his hand on Tonks's rear end and while they watch the movie, they each touch the other here and there, on the knee, leg or arm.

Tonks took Harry's hand lacing her fingers with his and walked along with him. They didn't really talk about anything major, which Harry was happy with, he didn't really want to explain Dog to everyone and he thought if Tonks knew then she would have to tell the Order, and for once he was keeping something major from them, and he liked that.

"I'm surprised at you Harry." Tonks stated as they walk along. "This whole time you haven't asked me to change one thing about me, not to enhance anything or look like anyone else."

Harry looked at Tonks for a sec, before he shrug as he asked "What part of good looking Auror did you not get?" To prove his point Harry looked Tonks up and down. "I like what I see, so why change it?"

"So your telling me I'm perfect?" Tonks asked with a some what impish grin. "You don't think I would be better even if…" As Tonks said that her breast swelled up to larger portions. Harry's face slightly looked down to watch Tonks chest. "I thought so." Tonks said with a playful smile on her face.

"What?" Harry asked trying to act innocent before he laughed a bit. "Can you blame me? You did what? Brought your chest up to a D-cup? You can't blame for looking can you?" Harry laugh again as he took Tonks's hand as he asked the final question as Tonks chest went back to it's original shape "What did you expect me to go nestle my head in to your chest? Though as I think about it, it isn't that bad of an idea, could be fun."

Harry and Tonks made there way to a bar, Harry didn't know how, but Tonks got him in. In there Harry and Tonks drank up to everything from the death of Voldemort to Harry's power to other things too random to care about, they even drank to nothing, but to drink. It goes with out saying, they got plastered, completely drunk. Luckily Harry was able to handle some of the liquor he took in thanks to one or two the rituals he performed in Azkaban.

"You know what Ha-arry…" Tonks slightly slurred as she and Harry were holding each other up as they walked along to somewhere. "You su-u-rprise me… Your so-o different then I last saw you-u-u. You turn in-n-n to a man." Tonks let out a small laugh before she added "Almost a man."

"HI TOM!" Tonks yells out as she wave's her hand at Tom, the runner of the Leaky Cauldron. Tonks and Harry had wobbled, tilted, and every way they could to get to the Leaky Cauldron. Tonks had already set up a room for them, just in case this happen. They both made there way up to the room, trying not to fall down the stairs.

Of course Tonks, who had drank twice as much as Harry, felt there was something else she could do. So as they made their way down the hall, Tonks started to kiss Harry's neck, making her way to his ear where she said things softly to him to turn him on. As they got to the door to the room Harry was kissing Tonks back, their tongues clashing against each other.

Meanwhile in the cave under Azkaban Prison, Dog was sitting back in an arm chair with a tub of popcorn watching Harry and Tonks through the water. A Dementor flew up next to Dog and Dog looked at it with a frown. "Hey, I haven't even been in the company of anything female in thirty years, let me at least live through the kid for a little while. Now shut up, it's getting to the good part." Dog said before he pushed a hand full of popcorn in to his mouth.

Now in the room Harry had his back against the door out of the room with his pants and underwear down around his ankles. Tonks was there kneeling in front of Harry with her top off and his manhood in her mouth, kissing it, licking it, and of course sucking on it. Harry let out a loud moan as Tonks put his member between her breasts and rub it between them before Harry cum over her chest.

Harry picked Tonks off the ground and places her back against the door before he trusted in to her. Tonks wrap her leg around Harry as he continues to thrust in to her. Harry took a hold of Tonks's bottom to keep a hold of her as he carried her to the bed where they finish up there and soon fell asleep.

That morning Harry woke up with a hell of a hangover as he looked around. Harry's eyes fell on the naked sleeping form of Tonks. "Oh no…"

* * *

A.N.- Sorry for this being a bit late then normal, lot of stuff happen at once, so I couldn't get any work done on this fic. Don't worry nothing major, just a bunch of small things and the fact that my dad took over the lap top and the place I like to work the best for most of the time.

Any way, there you go, Harry's first date and first time all in one! Now I know what I said before about the date not really leading to anything, but after I wrote it, I'm double thinking that, but don't worry I still plan one Harry dating other girls too. I think I just confused myself… Ugh, anyway, hope you enjoyed… and don't forget my readers the more reviews I get the more writing I do.

Okay to all of those who said good story or good chapter I want to say thank you.

Drake Smythe: Good idea for the book, but I don't know if I do it like that cause right now Harry isn't in a mood to look for trouble, so hunting down a death eaters. And a little insight in Dog's mind, he made sure Harry saw the water/mirror, so Harry would work towards something to create. I'm tempted to have Harry dream up an orgy of that magnitude.

Dragon Sword Master: There is a chance, I've thought about it few times.

Treck: No milk, just the dry cookie. (Lets out an evil laugh)


	10. Chapter 10

Harry buried his face in to his hands and shakes his head when he saw Tonks naked in his bed. Harry had looked around and found the leftovers of what they did last night. Combining all of this with the hang over he had, Harry wasn't feeling all that great, okay he felt like hell. Harry was afraid that Tonks was going to hate him for what happen last night.

Tonks let out a groan as she sat up in the bed and stretch a bit before pull the covers up a little to cover her self more. Tonks looked around before she looked at Harry as everything started to click together in her hanged over brain. "Well… It looks like we had fun and if my soreness is any sign, it was really fun." Tonks said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"I'm sorry Tonks…" was the only thing Harry could say, he didn't look at Tonks as he said that.

"If anything I should say I'm sorry. I was the adult and I was the one that brought you to that bar." Tonks said as she tried looking for her wand. Tonks wrap the sheets around her as she got up from the bed to get her wand. "In all honesty I just wish we weren't drunk when it happened."

"What?" Harry asked as Tonks picked up her wand and performed a spell on her belly.

"Yeah, it was your first time wasn't it? Every time you think of your first time you are going to think about how you were drunk when it happened." Tonks said before she pointed her wand at her head and performed another spell to take care of her hang over. Tonks then performed the same spell on Harry.

"So your not angry?"

"Why should I be? But, I would like it if you didn't tell anyone in the order about this, I mite get in trouble for this." Tonks explain as she started to pick up her clothing.

"Yeah… I think I'm going to take a shower." Harry stated as he wrapped the blanket around his midsection and headed for the bathroom.

"Want any help?" Tonks asked with a smile and Harry let out a groan in answer before he shut the door. Harry dropped the blanket as he turned the water on and after it warmed up, he step in to the shower. Harry closed the curtain before he drop his head right under the shower head, as if the water was going to clear everything up.

After the shower Harry found his cloths dropped in front of the door, so after he dried off he put them back on and step out of the bathroom to let Tonks in to take her shower. Harry plop down on the bed and saw a book there that read 'How to hang after a hangover.' For fun Harry open up the book and sucked it up for future use.

"So want to go pick up your stuff from your aunt's place and head to HQ?" Tonks asked as she came out of the bathroom full dressed. Harry nodded his head in agreement as he got up from the bed and headed for the door ready to get going, of course the idea of going to the Dursleys even for a visit wasn't a great idea to him.

Harry stop in front of the door and smiled as he got an idea. "I'll meet you there." Harry said with a smile before he was gone with what sounded like a clap of thunder. Tonks rub her ears after Harry left from the loud boom. Then Tonks pop out of the room after Harry.

Harry was standing there leaning against the fence of the Dursley's yard waiting for Tonks. Luckily the Dursleys were gone so Harry and Tonks made quick work of getting in to the house and clearing Harry's room of what he needed. After a few jabs from Tonks about some of Harry's photos they left.

With a clap of Thunder that over powered a pop sound, Harry and Tonks stood in HQ with a slight smile. Tonks covered her ear's as she started to hear Ms. Black's yelling as Harry turn to the painting. "Shut up!" Harry called out before he flick both of his wands at the painting.

With a violent jerk and a hideous ripping sound the painting flew across the hallway to the other wall before it drop to the floor with a thud. Harry picked up the picture as he said to it "I'll figure out what to do with you later."

But later never came cause with a scream from Krecher as he jump at Harry cause Harry to hurl the picture at Krecher like a disc. The frame strike Krecher crushing in his windpipe as the picture and Krecher colloid with the wall the picture was originally on, and as the frame broke on the wall it pierced Ms. Black through where her heart was suppose to be.

"What is going on!" Called Ms. Weasley as she walked in to the hallway though upon see Harry, Ms. Weasley added "Oh, Hello Harry dear. We weren't expecting you until later. Ron and them went shopping earlier today and won't be back until later."

"It's okay Ms. Weasley, I thought I come by early to clean up some trash here." Harry said as he pointed to the dead Krecher and Ms. Black's painting. Harry pointed his wand at the mess and with out a word it disappeared.

Ms. Weasley grabbed Harry in to a smothering hug before she held him out at arms length to look Harry over. "Ah Harry, it is good to see you here. I believe we have things to talk about." Came Dumbledore's voice as he came walking down the stairs to see what was all going on.

"I guess so." Harry said with a shrug as he followed Dumbledore upstairs to one of the offices in the place. "So, ask away." Harry sat down in one of the chairs.

"How you were able to fight Voldemort? Where did you get such power?" Dumbledore ask point blank.

"A gift from a friend." Harry answered simply back to Dumbledore with a shrug.

"A gift?"

"Yeah, I knew I wasn't going to get anything just going to school. Then a friend of Sirius sent me a letter and offered to help me. So I took it and now I can live my life."

"Harry, something like that isn't just simply given out of the goodness of ones heart."

"Yeah, well he did and unlike you! He helped me!"

"Harry, some one with that power could become a new dark lord."

"HOW DEAR YOU!" Harry yelled as he stood up from his chair and a hairline crack formed in one of the windows. "I am not going to sit here and let you insult the one man who helped me! If he was so dangerous he could have just took on Voldemort, but no he rather watch and put a helping hand when he can or wants to!" With that Harry stormed out of the office.

Harry was angry for different reasons; one reason was just the fact that Dumbledore thought Dog was a threat and that he was greedy, like Dog was going to want something in return, and if he did Harry would help Dog. All Harry ever learned from Hogwarts was defense and when he learns some offence it's considered bad. Another was that it was Dog that helped Harry, not Dumbledore, the man he looked up to as a role model. Plus all the things in the past still fueled his anger at Dumbledore.

Harry decided he go and get something to eat from the kitchen where he saw Ms. Weasley working at the stove, that was where he was struck with an idea. "Hi, Ms. Weasley." Harry said as he took an apple and looked around.

"Hello Harry dear." Ms. Weasley said back with a smile as she looked away from the pot for a second.

"I was wondering, do you have any old Cooking books you don't want or use anymore?"

"Yes, dear why?"

"Thought I add to my cooking skills, I only know basics right now."

"I only have two I brought with me dear that you can have, but any others is back home. Watch the food while I go get them dear?"

Harry nodded his head and watch Ms. Weasley left the kitchen. As Harry stir the contents in one pot he heard Ron yelling at the tops of his lungs "WE'RE BACK!"

* * *

A.N.- Hey all… another chapter down. Of course Harry is still angry at Dumbledore for different things. I would type a bit more in these notes, but I'm a bit under the weather, I'm not sick, I don't think, just allergy problems I'm having.

Fist to all those that said nice chapter or the like I say thank you

Drake Smythe: Good idea for finding the book, I'll have to think about it. With the orgy though, if I do it, I think I'll do it in a dream cause guys dream about stuff like that.

Wolf: Good book ideas, but I don't really know anything about the Kama Sutra, I only have guesses about it.

Dragon Sword Master: I miss spelled some stuff? I check over everything a bunch of times and used spell check cause who doesn't need it. What did I miss spell?


	11. Chapter 11

Harry smiled when he heard the voice of one of his friends and checked the stuff that was cooking before he left the kitchen. Harry wipe his hands on his pants as he came in to the dinning room and made sure he looked clean still, his new cloths he had formed still look okay. Harry jump out in to the hallway as he ask with a smile "Did you miss me?"

Faster then you can say 'We missed you.' Harry heard his name being shouted and was tackled to the ground by two girls, one being the bushy haired book worm known as Hermione Granger and the other being the long red haired, freckled face Ginny Weasly. Ginny and Hermione were saying different things at the same time Harry could hardly make them out.

"I'm glad to see you too… But could you let go… I can't breathe…" Harry said as he acted in a struggling voice to try to get air, though Harry wasn't going to pretend he didn't like it. Ginny and Hermione got up off the ground slightly blushing as Harry dusted himself off and got up. "What Ron, no hug?" Harry asked Ron as a joke with a slight smile.

Ron laughs a bit as he went and shakes Harry's hand. "No mate, I don't like you that much." Ron said as he let go of Harry's hand.

"Thank Merlin for little miracles." Harry said with a little laugh.

Ms. Weasly came down the stairs with the books Harry asked for and hand them over to Harry. Harry flip through one of the books for a sec before he closed it again and said "Thanks Ms. Weasly, these should help expand my knowledge." Ms. Weasly pointed out a few she liked in the books before she return to the kitchen to finish what she was cooking.

"Speaking of knowledge, Harry how did you do all that stuff you did at Azkaban? I don't remember seeing you read anything like what you used." Hermione asked as Harry started to walk up the stairs. Harry just knew Hermione was going to be the one to ask that.

"Who cares? He killed that slimy snake before he could do anything else." Ron said as he followed the rest of them up the stairs and he didn't care, Voldemort was dead, who cared how he died, he just is gone was good enough to know.

"I got help okay. Sirius made a friend in Azkaban and that friend wanted to teach me what he knew and he also helped me plan a battle strategy. So me getting arrested was planed out and everything." Harry explained the brief version of the story and it looked like they would except it. After that they just talked about some simple stuff before they went to their different rooms.

Harry had his own room now, no doubt as a thank you or something for what he did. Harry looked around for a few seconds when he entered, he saw his stuff was already here and waiting. Harry open his trunk and the first thing he went for his pictures, having a look and finding a good place to hide them. After that he went to his bed to think for a sec or two.

Harry plopped down on his bed and looked at the door as he listened for anyone. Harry opened one of the cook books and sucked it up before he slid it under his bed. Harry rechecked by listening for anyone before he sucked up the other book and slid it under the bed. Harry looked at his school trunk and decided later to day he would work on a few of his school books, he started to wonder what would happen to the animal book if he sucked it up, would it still bite or anything?

Harry started to smell fresh cooked food before he heard a knock on his door. Then a new smell hit his nose, it was much more faint then the strong smell of the food almost hard to smell over the food. "Come in…" Harry said as he look around his room to make sure nothing bad was out. Harry was shock to see who he saw walk in to his room holding the food. "Fleur?"

"'ello 'arry" Fleur said with a slight smile as she walked in with the food. With a flick of his wand Harry created a table for the food and then chairs that seem to grow from the wood floor. Fleur looked a bit impress by this act as she set the food down on the table. Harry then thought of something and he wasn't about to pass up the chance to impress the veela lady a bit more.

"So Fleur how goes the English lessons?" Harry asked as he sat down in one of the chairs he made to pick up a bit of food to eat.

Fleur frown a little bit as she looks at the floor and said "It is 'ard now wit' out no one to 'elp me." Harry guess from that said that Fleur and Bill weren't an item, he felt bad for her, but at the same time he was a bit happy to hear.

"Well I can help. I learned a spell that uses my brother wands to have a person know the language and how to speak it right and all of that. I was thinking it mite help, but it is only temporary, I don't know how long though." Harry said to Fleur with a slight smile before he asked "Would you like me to?"

Fleur said yes so many times like a machine gun or something before she gave Harry a hug that he liked very much. Fleur held the hug for a bit longer before she step back and looked at Harry as if waiting for him to do the spell. "You want me to do it now?" Harry asked which Fleur nodded yes to with the best 'please help me' look Harry had ever seen.

Harry pulled out his brother wands from the sides of his pants and held the tip of one on each of Fleur's temples. Harry started to repeat something, one word or two over and over again before he closed his eyes and thought about himself speaking. With two sparks, one from each wand, Harry pulled his wands away to wait to see if it worked.

"Did it work?" Fleur asked before she smiled upon hearing her voice, though it had lost the lovely French accent, Fleur's voice sounded as beautiful as ever before. Fleur jump up and down a bit before she gave Harry a hug and kiss on the cheek before she ran out of the room happy. Harry realized he never asked why she was here in the first place; he would have to ask later he guess after a nap, Harry thought as he went to his bed and went to sleep.

_"Well Harry, how is it all going?" Dog asked as he stood there in the dream world._

_"It goes…" Harry said back as he gave a shrug._

_"Well I came here because I had an idea of something to do to that Draco you talked about. I thought I ask to see if you didn't have anything plan." Harry shook his head no so Dog disappeared to do his plan._

Some where in Malfoy Manor the woman her sister call Cissy slept in an over stuff bed as a pink mist formed over her head for a sec. Dog's plan had nothing to do with Draco, but someone he knew to effect Draco, that person being Narcissa his mother.

_"You were the reason Sirius was there, you should have known he would have followed Harry to hell if he could!" Yelled Bellatrix to Narcissa as she waved her wand at Narcissa before she said more "You use to think everything out, your were smarter then me. What happen to you?" Narcissa was on her knees just looking at the floor._

_Then a younger version of Narcissa stood next to Bellatrix and surprisingly she had black hair, long beautiful black hair. "Look at you!" Young Narcissa said in an all out piss off voice. "You were the best looking girl in all of the school, every guy wanted to fuck your brains out you were so hot! Then it started, you change your hair color to that awful ugly blonde and went down hill from there! What happen to you?"_

_Then a loud snap was heard as a table appeared and Narcissa's cloths were ripped off her. Young Narcissa and Bellatrix grab Narcissa by the arms before they drag her on to the table. Then Harry appeared in front of her butt naked and his member at full attention. Harry pulled Narcissa's legs apart and thrusted in to her hard. "Maybe you need to remember how you felt back then." Harry said as he thrusted even harder in to Narcissa._

_Narcissa started to scream for Harry to stop, but after a while she stopped asking him to stop. Narcissa wrap her legs and arms around Harry as he kept on thrusting in and out of her, then it happen. Narcissa screamed out to Harry…_

Narcissa shot up in her bed in a cold sweat before she looked around her room. Narcissa's eyes fell upon a figure standing in her window and the figure walked in to her room, it was her sister Bellatrix. "Cissy, I think I need someone to talk too."

* * *

A.N.- I've been thinking about it and something never made sense to me. Draco has blonde hair, his father has blonde hair, but why does his mother when the rest of her family has black hair, Sirius, Bellatrix, and Sirius's mother. All of them have black hair so why does Narcissa have blonde hair? My answer was, she change her hair color.

Now to those who said I need a Beta reader, I think for this fanfic I won't use one, its just too simple of a story, to really use one. But I got an idea for a new fanfic I'm going to start writing and I would like a beta reader for that if anyone would like the job. With that said I would like to add watch out for my new fanfic 'Harry Potter and the Curse of the Mass Murderer ' to be coming soon to All in good time

Dragon Sword Master- I see and no I never thought you were dissing me.

shadow of the black abyss- Yeah he is, he likes the idea of keeping a secret from those that kept a secrets from him.

And thanks to all the others who reviewed.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry woke up in his bed and looked around, he had woke after his nap, but all he did was suck up a few of his old school books and went back to sleep. Harry scratched the back of his head as he try to figure out what he was going to do today. Harry thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door and not even waiting for an answer, Fleur walked in to Harry's room.

"Finally, you're awake…" Fleur said with a smile as she looks at the now awake Harry.

"Oh, hey Fleur. What's going on?" Harry asked with a slight smile upon seeing Fleur.

"Came to tell you breakfast is ready."

"Oh…" Harry said as he looked at his clothes in his trunk and then looked at Fleur's clothes. Harry was struck with an idea. "Hey Fleur, think you could help me out with something?" Harry asked as he gestured to his clothes. "I think I could use some new clothes and I got a feeling you could help me with that."

"Yes!" Fleur shouted before she had run out the bedroom.

A little bit later, Harry stood at the entrance to the house waiting on Fleur in the best clothes he could transfigure in to. "Ready." Harry heard from behind him and as he turned around to look up the stairs a very scared feeling shot through him, because there at the top of the stairs wasn't just Fleur, but Tonks, Hermione, and Ginny, and they all looked like they were dress to kill.

Harry gulp before he muttered "Oh, boy… This is going to be fun…" Harry liked the idea of about to going out with four girls at once, but at the same time it scared him stiff or was he stiff because he was in front of four attractive girls.

"Well, come on…" Said Ginny as she drags Harry out the door.

Later that day Harry walked back in to the house, large amount of bags full of even more, shrunken bags and half of them weren't even Harry's. Harry had to say he buy them some stuff at the stores, he could have said no, but he had to be a gentlemen and do it. Harry just dropped the bag and collapse against the nearest wall.

"Well that was fun…" Harry heard one of the girls say as he they swarmed on the bags, pulling different things out. Harry watch as they all scattered and left him with his own bags.

"Mate, I don't know if I should consider you my hero or feel sorry for you." Ron said as he walked in to the hallway and help Harry up off the floor before he picked up a few of Harry's bags. "Man, how many books did you get? Your not turning in to Hermione are you?"

Harry gave a small laugh before he said "No, just thought I'd pick up on a few needed skills."

"Well mate I thought I show you where all your fan mail has been piling up."

"Better now then later when there is more of it, right?"

After dropping his bags in his room Harry and Ron made their way to another room in the house and as Harry open the door to said room he was shock to see the stacks upon stacks of letters, it look like magic was keeping them from toppling over.

"Well there stack in to different groups, but I forget which is which." Ron explains as he looked around the room with Harry.

"So, there has got to be group of dangerous ones among all of these." Harry thought out loud as he also looked around and tries to think up a way to take care of that.

"Harry you know who my brothers are right?" Ron asked as he pulled out his wand. "You don't think I haven't picked up a few things from them. Like how to make sure I know I'm not being prank back from someone I pranked." Ron started to swish his wand around the different letters and a group of them started to glow red.

"I see… Your brothers should write a book about that kind of stuff, of curse well after they get their shop up and running."

"Yeah, but then they would have to figure out pranks that wouldn't set off the spells."

"That's the point, they would know the spells, so then they could create new pranks that could be used and even get more sales from those."

"Oh… I get what you're saying now. They would create a new market to sell in, plus the other ones they are already selling in."

"Yep…"

"Okay, I'll tell them about that, but I got to head back down stairs, mom wants my help with something or other." Ron said before he left the room, which Harry was a bit glad for, Ron mite of wanted a few of his pictures he was going to get.

As Harry worked on his letters, Dog was doing his own thing at Azkaban, well under Azkaban. "And so then, there I am…" Dog broke in to another bit of laughter. "There I am, shitting my pants in front of Merlin and he says, he says to me." More laughter came from Dog. "He says to me, well it looks like I got enough fertilizer for my plants." Dog then drops to the ground laugh when he finishes the story.

Dog was telling the story to one bound and gagged Umbridge, who was tied to the wall in the caves. Dog wipe a tear from his eyes as he stood back up and asked "Now what was I talking about?"

"Oh, yes… You see you're here until your trial, so your going to be my new play thing until then." Dog said with a grin before he turned to a Dementor. "No she doesn't count as a woman, I don't even think she is female." Dog then turn back to Umbridge. "Now then, let's play a game. Now, don't be afraid to scream…"

While Dog had his fun Harry sat in the middle of the floor with different letters and things thrown around the room, the best being the stack of pictures of different girls. Harry picks up a large envelope and stuff the picture in to it before he got up to stretch. Harry let out a yawn, he had been doing this for a few hours now and it was boring to say the least. Harry decided to take a break and head back to his room.

"Maybe I can find a faster way to go through the letters. It would save me time reading through all those letters asking me for marriage, I mean I'm not even eighteen yet, jeez ask me in a few years, wait I would say no then as well… Hmmmm." Harry said to himself as he walked in to his room.

Harry stop there at the door with his mouth hung open, there on his bed was Hermione and Ginny in bra, and panties, Ginny in red while Hermione was in tan. "Hi Harry…" Ginny purred as Hermione used her wand to close and lock the door, then the two started to stalk toward Harry.

Okay, this bothered Harry, he knew Ginny and Hermione would never do this to get any guy's eye, not even him self. Harry rolled to the side as he drew out his wands and pointed them at the two girls. "Don't you want to play Harry?" Hermione purred as the started to turn to Harry.

"Yeah, I do, but when you're in your right minds." Harry said before he waved his wands and a glow shot around the two girl's heads. "I know you two and you would never do something like this." Harry added before he started a chant, when ended the two girls got light headed and wobbled a little bit before they looked at Harry for a sec.

"What happen?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I think you two were trying to get me in to bed." Harry said before he pointed to what they were wearing. The two girls look down at their lack of clothing, gave a shriek and ran out of the room trying to cover themselves up. Harry laugh a little bit before he went and lay down to think, when he did the brother wand spell to clear all the spells put on them that day, Harry saw in to their minds for a sec and saw that two women putting the spell on Hermione and Ginny, but what was weird was the two women sounded like they wanted to help Harry in some way.

Harry realized right there, something he didn't fully get until now. Beating Voldemort, had drastically change his life, it was all weird now and something he wasn't use to. Harry better get ready for it, more then he was now, but like Dog said, he had to have fun with it or it wouldn't be worth doing.

* * *

A.N.- Sorry about the late update I been going through a few things and been working on a few things as well. I don't think this was one of my best chapters, but it covered a few things I wanted to show.

Thanks to all those that reviewed.

Bloodless Ace: I know aren't I?

kj: Jeez haven't been told that yet.

Dragon Sword Master: Harry just started, of course their will be more.

jollander: I was going for funny yes and is that what the ship looks like? Well, it isn't or is it? (lets out evil laugh)


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure you want to do this mate?" Ron asked as him and Harry walked down the hallway to the door. "I mean your still the person everyone is talking to." Harry was planning on going to Diagon Alley.

"Yep, I want to see how bad it is my self." Harry said back to Ron as he walks along. It had been a week sense Harry went clothes shopping and he was becoming stir crazy staying at the house with out getting out as much as he liked. Then with what sounded like a clap of thunder Harry was gone and Ron was left holding his ears.

"I really hate when he does that…" Ron muttered as he walked out of the house to a car that was waiting outside of the house.

As all of them pull away from the house Harry walked out of the kitchen taking a bite out of an apple. Harry looked around, wondering where everyone went to, he was just going to get something to eat before he went with them to Diagon Alley. Now Harry was trying to remember where they were going to meet.

"Stupefy!" Harry heard called behind him, from the doorway. Harry whip around and step to the side letting the spell fly past to hit the wall behind him. Snape was standing there at the doorway with his wand pointed at Harry. "I can let you become a new dark lord Potter. A boy like you shouldn't be so powerful."

"I thought I figured you out, but you surprised me." Harry stated as if he didn't even notice the wand on him. "But now I got it. Why you've been doing all of this, Helping Voldemort, spying for Dumbledore, playing favorites to the slytheriens. No you weren't being a prick, you were setting your self up. You knew Voldemort would fail and you sere making sure you took his place. You would have support of your old students, your fellow Death Eaters and you have an inside track with the light side."

"Now I know you are going to the dark side to think something like that Potter."

"I notice your not denying it. So what do think you're going to do with that stick?"

"This! Avada Kedavra!" Snape yelled out as he shot the killing curse at Harry. Harry with a swish of hand brought the table in front of him to block the curse before he crouch down, putting his hand on the floor and one of the floor boards shot up to form a spike. The large splinter launch it's self in to Snape's stomach with such force it pin him to the wall.

While Snape was distracted with the wood in his stomach, Harry picks up some stray silverware on the table. Harry threw the silverware at Snape as it turns in to blade disk, two of them cutting off Snape's hands, while the others lodge themselves in to Snape.

"Snape, I used no wand against Voldemort, what made you think you could beat me with out me having one?" Harry asked Snape as he watches him bleed. "You know how many kids will be happy to see you gone? Will anyone one miss you?" With out even letting Snape answer, Harry brought both his fingers to Snape's chest and a bolt of electricity alter the heart beat of Snape giving a heart attack.

With a swish of his hand, both of Harry's wands flew to him. Harry took them and cleans up the mess, he had a feeling he will have to explain later what happen, but if he wasn't, there was no skin of his nose. After he put his wands away, Harry dusted off his hands and thunder clap away from the house.

A bit later, Ron and them walked in to the Leaky Cauldron to find Harry chatting, no flirting with Lavender Brown. "So, how about you give me your address and I'll send my owl over with a letter? You know my owl, the white one you thought was lovely?" Harry asked with a smile before Lavender gave a small giggle and wrote down her address on a napkin. Lavender then wave bye to Harry as she walks out of the place, with a sway of her hips.

"You know you guys left with out me." Harry stated to the group as they looked at him with shock on there faces, Ron's mouth hung open. "Come on, don't we have shopping to do?" Harry asked as he watches them nodded their heads to him, before he got up out of his seat, and follows them out of there.

Harry was surprise to see more people then he was sue to, it seemed that with no threat of a dark lord over their heads, people felt safe to come out in to the world. Not worrying about their deaths or torture or anything else like that.

"Are you sure you should go on your own Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasly asked as the walked down the street.

"You don't have to worry about me." Harry said back as he walked away from the group.

Harry enjoyed his day for as much as he could until fans started to flock around him. Deciding he need to get away, Harry went down the one place fans wouldn't follow him. Harry went down Knocktern Alley, looking at the stores there as best he could, cause of the dusty glass.

Harry saw a book store, why not see what this place had to offer to him. "Holy crap…" Harry heard the man at the counter say when he walked in. Harry walked along looking at the shelves when a title caught his eye. 'How to lighten the dark arts: how dark arts are good.' Harry took the book, after making sure no one saw him, open it up and suck it up.

Harry gasps and drops the book, the book wasn't about using dark arts for good, no it was about sex magic and Harry would of never of suck it up if he knew that. Harry had knowledge he didn't want in his head, he thought this was bad, very bad.

"You okay Pot… Harry?" Someone seems to ask a female voice off handedly. Harry turns his head to see Blasie Zabine leaning against on of the book shelves, looking at him. Harry notice her short skirt and low cut top, which he didn't mind looking at her figure that it showed.

"Yeah just fine…" Harry said as he picks up the drop book and put it on the shelf.

"I'm surprise to see you here Harry." Blasie said as she watches Harry.

"I surprise a lot of people lately."

"I've heard…" Blasie stated as he she started to follow Harry out of the book store, getting pretty close to Harry. For a sec Harry thought about what he learn in the book, he could us something as simple as a titty twister on Blasie and she would be leaking from between the legs.

Blasie stop in the alleyway to look at two cloak figures and let out a sigh before she walked towards them. "I just got started, I would need more time then this…" Harry heard her say as she walked away with the two cloak figures. Harry had a feeling those were the same two figures the put a spell on Hermione and Ginny, but with no proof or harm done, he really didn't have a reason to follow. Harry just shrugs to him self as he walked out of the alley to meet up with his group.

Harry meet up with Ron, who look a little odd. "Harry?" Ron started to ask as a smile spread on his face. "Do you have any idea how many girls came up to me today?" Ron then started going on about all of the different girls he meet, though he did complain about the different reporters that bother him through the trip. Ron made one comment about one of the girls that got two slaps to the back of his head from Ginny and Hermione.

While Ron talk Harry thought about the book he suck up, he better talk to Dog soon to take care of this problem.

* * *

A.N.- Well another chapter and who are these two figures that are showing up? I think you'll figure it out, so I'm not telling. (Sticks out tongue). Thanks to Drake Smyth who came up with the idea of having Harry suck up a Sex Magic book.

Thanks to all who reviewed and keep those reviews coming. I LOVE THEM!

Dragon Sword Master: I don't hate those two, but this isn't a story that is going to have Harry with those two.

danielc: yes there will be


	14. Chapter 14

Harry walked back and forth in his room trying to think of what to do next, he was trying to figure out what books he should look for that way he would have an accident like the other day which was another thing he was going to figure out what to do with. Harry was starting to wonder if Dog was ever going to talk to him again and soon he was going back to school, not that he needed it or anything, but he wasn't about to turn his back on his home, Hogwarts.

"Harry?" Fleur asked as she walked in to his room after she knock on the door.

"What's going on Fleur?"

"I was just wondering what's going to happen to me when you go back to school? Will I still talk perfectly?"

"No Fleur, I told you before it won't last forever, I could hit you with the spell again before I leave, but it will still not last the whole year."

"Please Harry, I can't go back to the way I talk. People aren't just looking at me as some beautiful face, people are respecting me for what I say." As she said that Fleur started to put some of her charm on and Harry could start to feel it.

Harry took Fleur's hand and lifted it to his mouth before he kisses one of her knuckles. Harry called on some of the knowledge that he gain as he performed the kiss and saw how it work as all of a sudden Fleur's breath hitched and she started to breath heaver before he drop her hand from his mouth, turn about was fair play after all.

Fleur stood there for a sec just staring at Harry, her breathing was heavy as she turned off her charm. She felt embarrassed, she had just try to use her charm on some one who wouldn't help her if he could. "I'm sorry Harry, I…"

"Don't worry about it." Harry said as he watches as Fleur got back to normal. "We'll just have to figure out something to do." Harry said as he looks at his watch. "But it will have to wait, I got a date to go on. Later." Harry said before there was a bang of thunder and Harry was gone with Fleur covering her ears.

With another bang of thunder Harry appeared in a room with one Lavender Brown covering her ears. Lavender was wearing a low cut tank-top and a tight pair of jean shorts that was showing off a lot of her legs. "Hi…" Lavender said with a smile as she greeted Harry.

Harry smiled at Lavender before he said "Hey, sorry I'm a bit late, got held up with a friend of mine."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you could make it."

"Let's get going then…" Harry said as he took Lavender's hand and they walked out of the room and out in to the city. There they first went to a movie and got there full of popcorn before they decided that they were too full for dinner, so they went to the park.

"I think this is the point I'm suppose to ask you about marriage and all that? At least that's what my parents wanted me to ask." Lavender said as her and Harry walked down the walk way.

"Yeah, I've been getting a lot of letters like that. I just got a chance to be free and people want me to settle down with someone by wedding them. It's nuts I'm not even 18 yet."

"I know what you mean, it's just too soon to ever think about something like that. You mite be handsome and powerful Harry, but your not the only option out there, your just the best so far."

Harry just kissed Lavender on the cheek before his hand went to rest in her back pocket of her shorts. "Well your not that bad either." Harry said with a smile. "In truth I don't want to be with someone who isn't going to be happy with me anyway."

"Come on I want to show you something." Lavender said before she led Harry to a part of the park. Harry looked around, he didn't see anything great about this place. Before he could ask anything Lavender whisper in his ear "No one comes around here, we could do what ever we want and no one would know."

Now at this point if you thought, what they were going to do, was talk very loudly about current politics and the way things should run, you'd be wrong in so many ways. For one reason they weren't even talking to each other, their lips were to busy being locked together in a kiss to talk.

As they broke from the kiss, Lavender took off her top as Harry pulled off her shorts to show she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Harry buried his face in to Lavender's chest as his fingers found their way inside her on the lower part of her body as she lean against a tree. Lavender's hands found Harry's pants and slowly unzip them. Lavender drop to her knees and took Harry's length in to her mouth.

Harry took himself out of Lavender's mouth and lay down on the ground where Lavender straddled his hips. Lavender grinded her lower half against Harry's manhood before she lowered herself on to him. Lavender bounced up and down the full length of him before Harry with a few grunts started to thrust up in to her and released his seed.

Harry had refused, though he wanted to use the sex magic on Lavender. Lavender got off of Harry and started to put her cloths back on. "I had a fun time Harry, we should do this again sometime. That is if your future wife doesn't have a problem with it." Lavender said to Harry with a smile before she gave a light laugh with her joke.

Harry walked Lavender back to the room he had arrived in during the start of this before with a bang of thunder was gone. Harry arrived with a bit of surprise, in the cave under Azkaban. "Had a feeling you wanted to talk to me." Dog stated with a smile as Harry looked at the bound and gagged Umbridge, who Harry could see anything wrong with.

"Yeah, I need you to take some info out of my head, I don't want to know it."

Dog just smiled and shakes his head no. "Sorry Harry, if you didn't want to know it, then you shouldn't have absorbed it."

"Come on I know you can do it."

"Yeah I can, but Harry why should I? You see Harry, just because you know it, doesn't mean you'll use it and when you'll need it you'll have it. Harry consider this a challenge, to see if you can handle this. Any way sooner or later you were going to want to know it anyway. I know I would of."

Harry just looked at Dog for a sec, he guessed Dog was going to say something like that. "But I just did something I never would have done before." Harry said back to Dog, he knew Dog would never do it, but it was his only hope. In away he was a bit scared, Harry was afraid he was going to the dark side, that he would become evil.

"I saw, you didn't use the magic did you? You have control, just don't have it slip, you knew when it was safe to use it, like with Fleur. Listen Harry, I'm watching and if I ever saw something I didn't think you can handle, I would help you with it, but you must understand, I'm not here to hold your hand or to do every little thing for you."

"A burden comes with my title, I have power, but there is a lot I can't do or an even greater power will do something to me. Look what happen to the other gods when they forgot that, Zeus, Thor, Aphrodite, and the others, they all thought they were bigger then they really were." Dog finish saying before he let out a sigh and look at Harry. Harry stood silent as he listens to Dog, he wondered what Dog had to go through and what he could or couldn't do. It did explain why Dog didn't just go after Voldemort him self. Dog was the most powerful person Harry knew, so who was more powerful then Dog.

"You better get going Harry, I've got more fun to have with my new plaything." Dog said with a smile as he looked at Umbridge. Harry just nodded his head before in a boom of thunder was out of there.

With another boom of thunder Harry appeared in his room and sat on his bed for a bit before he decided to start packing for when he had to go to school. Harry thought about other things like how he was going to help Fleur when he went to school he was also trying to figure out what he was going to do when he got there, how he would handle the people or the other things he would have to handle.

* * *

A.N.- well here is another chapter I hit out. I was focusing on other things so for a bit I for got to work on this, sorry. Well next chapter I have more action planed so I hope you all will enjoy it. 

HazelWolf1: So how right were you? Yeah I like him carefree too.

Jollander: Good enough for you when it came to Fleur?

Drake smythe: Sorry about that.

Thanks to all the others who reviewed.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry pushed his way through the barrier on to platform nine and three quarter not carrying a thing having everything he needed sent to the school ahead of him. Harry covered his eyes as flash after flash from cameras that were on the other side of the barrier, everybody knew Harry had to show up sooner or later for the train. Ron and Hermione followed Harry on to the platform and had to cover their eyes as well

"Come on, lets get in the train…" Harry said as he headed to the train with Ron, Hermione, and the rest of his friends as they made it through the barrier. They made their way, dodging those he could to get on the train.

"No one is going to leave us alone!" Ron whined as people kept on rushing in to each compartment of the train every time Harry looked like he was going to go in their.

"I got this..." Harry said as he pulled out his wands and started a spell as they went through a door to another part of the train. All of a sudden there was another part of the train that wasn't there before that Harry himself created. "Don't worry guys no one gets in here unless we want them to." Harry said as he took a seat in an arm chair.

"Harry are you sure you are allowed to do this?" Hermione asked Harry as she looked around.

"Hermione if you don't know of a rule then it doesn't exist." Ron said as he jumps in to another empty chair. "My question is will the lady with the food be able come and give us some food?"

Harry smiled as he waved his wand and a tray of food appeared next to Ron. "There, Happy?"

"Yep…" Ron said before he started to stuff his face.

"Harry, how can you do all of that, you didn't show that power before?" Hermione asked Harry as she sat next to him to get an answer.

"Hermione just because I never showed it before doesn't mean I couldn't do it before." Harry pointed out to Hermione.

A while later as the train traveled along, Harry left to check on people he knew and what not, which included a short make out session with Lavender Brown. Harry was on his way back to see his friends when he got stopped by a Draco Malfoy. "Hello Potter…" Draco sneered as he stood in the hallway.

"Draco, do you really want to mess with me?" Harry asked Draco, not caring about a thing Draco could do.

"No Potter I'm not going to mess with you. You see I'm here so you can give me your powers." Draco said before he snap his fingers and Crab and Gyole drag out Blaise. Blaise had a strange collar around her neck as Draco explained. "You see Potter if you don't give me your powers, she dies by simply having that collar blowing her pretty little head off. You try to take it off, you try to kill me or any other plans it blows off. Only I know how to take it off."

Harry looked at Draco and then to Blaise before Harry's eyes went clouded for a sec. "Are you sure? Of course I trust you… Okay…" Harry mumbled to himself before he took out his wand and pointed his wand at Draco. "Okay Draco you can have my powers and all that come with them."

Draco touched the tip of his wand to Draco's wand and a glow went around Harry to Draco. Draco smiled, his plan went with out a hitch as Draco removed his wand tip from Harry, but what was odd was Harry was smiling as well. Draco's skin started to itch more and more as time passed, writing started to show on Draco's skin. Ink started to flow from Draco's mouth, eyes, and other parts of his body as he drop to his knees.

"Knowledge is power Draco and you lack in that." Harry said to Draco before he pointed his wand at Crab and Gyole before he muttered some spells and watch as the two flew back. "You mite want to give me my powers back Draco before you die from them." Harry suggested to Draco as he kneeled down in front of Draco.

Draco started to have problems breathing as ink started to flow down his throat. Draco struggled to pull his wand to Harry's before Harry got back all of his powers and what Draco had in him.

Harry stood up as two spells got flung at him and with a fling of his hand knocked them away from him. There stood Crab and Gyole firing another round of spells, which ones again Harry knocked them away. Harry then held up his hand and with a snap of his fingers, Crab and Gyole's wands were set on fire. Crab and Gyole then ran for it as best their fat legs could.

Just as Harry was about to take the collar off Blaise another spell shot at him from behind, it was Pansy Parkinson Harry found out as he did the same thing of knocking the spell away from him. "Come on Pansy, Draco and his goons couldn't take me on." Pansy's wand shakes in her trembling hand as she went to cast another spell, but before she got a word out Harry flicked his hand and Pansy's wand shot from her hand to hit the window. Then with a flick of his wand Harry put Pansy asleep.

"My head…" Blaise said as she recovers holding her head.

"Hold still for a sec Blaise." Harry said as he kneeled down use what little knowledge he got from Draco, he took the collar off her neck. "Their you go…" Harry said as he toss the collar out a window which was soon followed by a small explosion away from the train.

Blaise got up and straiten her cloths before she said "Thank you Harry. No doubt those brutes had more then that planed for me." Blaise then turned to Harry push him against the wall. "Now let me thank you properly." Blaise said before she gave Harry a very deep kiss, which he didn't mind if only her tongue didn't feel like a snake in his mouth, she mite be hot, but she had a few things to learn.

A bit later Harry returned to the train car and drop in his seat. "That lip gloss doesn't look good on you." Hermione said as she looked up from her book for a sec to look at Harry. Harry wipes his lips and some gloss showed on his sleeve.

"So who was it?" Ron asked with a smile.

"Blaise Zabini…"

"She's a Slytherin!"

"Yeah and she could learn how to kiss better too. Lavender kissed better then she does."

"Jeez maybe I should talk with Lavender about kissing techniques… OW!" Ron received a book throw to his forehead which hit dead center. Hermione picked up another book and started to read as if nothing happen. "What was that for!" Ron yelled back at Hermione.

"Want to get your attention, we are arrive at the school soon and need to change." Hermione stated coolly as she put her book away and pulled out her school robes. "Harry would you mind?" Harry just nodded his head and with a wave of his wand room dividers appeared in then air to allow the friends to change.

As he did this Harry thought about the school year about to start. The school library was about to lose a lot of books, Hermione's worse fear.

* * *

A.N.- I know this took a while, I'm just at a clog in the story. I know how I want to end this story, but I have no idea how to get there. This is ticking me off to no end. Anyway sorry about the lateness of this. Don't forget I love those reviews.

Thanks to all of you who review.

Vik- Yes it is. I also went with that name cause of Sirius turning in to a dog.

Drake Smythe- That's a good Idea I'll se if I can fit it in.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the Great Hall the next day, eating breakfast that morning. There was a rule in place that while Harry was in the Great Hall or in class students weren't to bother him, though it help that Harry put a little magic around to deal with it as well. Now it wasn't that he didn't like it when all the girls paid him attention but at times it got ridicules at the number of crowds that would flock around him, like moths to a flame or something like that.

As Harry bit in to a piece of toast an owl swoop in and drop a letter on his plate, and a lot of the girls around looked wondering how Harry got that letter and not theirs.

"Who's it from Harry?" Ron asked for a second he didn't have food in his mouth.

"Don't know…" Harry said as he open the letter.

"What's it for?" Hermione asked as she leaned back just in case it was booby trap.

Harry read the letter over and said "It just a challenge to a sparing match."

"A what?"

"It's a martial arts version of a duel, no magic, no weapons, just the two fighters." Harry explained to his two friends. "They said they saw how I fought Voldemort and would like to test my skills out."

"You're not going to go are you?" Hermione asked as realization hit her, that Harry knew something she didn't knew and it didn't involve powerful magic. Now she was able to handle that Harry knew more about powerful magic then her, but something else, well she just wasn't going to hear of it..

"Of course I'm going to go…"

Later Harry stood at the lake looking out at the water; he had his wands on him just in case this was a trap, but he was here at Hogwarts so no one too bad could be here to jump him. All of a sudden a stone flew at Harry's head and he spin around to grab the stone in mid air. "Hey there Cho…" Harry said with a smile at the who that threw the stone.

"I was surprise to see you fight Harry. All these wizards and witches only know how to duel, its no fun with out anyone to spar with." Cho said as she got in to a fighting stance as Harry got in to one as well.

"I warn you Cho I'm not going to hold back." Harry said before in a blur he was behind Cho and slaped her on the butt. "But this should be fun…"

"We agreed no magic…" Cho said as she spins around to punch Harry in the face.

"This isn't magic, its pure speed." Harry said as he blocked the punch and flick Cho's ear. "Just call me the Flash." Harry added with a grin as he jump out of the way of one of Cho's kicks "Or maybe Superman?" Cho kept on attacking Harry and Harry would just block or dodge before he would do a flick here, a slap here, or a tickle here.

"Stop playing around Harry and fight back." Cho said to Harry as she jumps in to the air for a kick. Harry smiled as he jump forward, grab Cho by the crotch and the front of her shirt, before he plowed her right in to the ground. Faster then you can say arm lock, Harry had Cho in one and she was tapping out. Harry then went on to a full tickle fest on Cho and she broke out laugh. "I give, I give!" Cho said between laughter.

"That was fun." Harry said with a smile as he got up and offered Cho a hand to help her up after she got her breath back.

After Cho got up she kick Harry in the shin before she said "That was for grabbing my crotch."

Harry bent down to rub his shin as he said "At least you didn't hit me for slapping your ass." As Harry was bent down he felt a slap on his butt before Cho went running back to the castle.

Later that night Harry let out a yawn as empty books laid around his bed that had the curtains closed around, so no one could see what he was doing. There wasn't anything bad in these books he had used, one had cleaning spells, while another was just simple pranks, and one more was about Hogwarts, besides the rest.

All of a sudden the curtains on his bed were pulled back and there stood Hermione. "I knew it! Back at HQ and now here. You're the one ruining the books!" Hermione said as she pointed out the blank books to Harry.

"I'm not ruining them, they are helping me." Harry answered back to Hermione who showed he didn't believe him one bit. Harry took a book and opened it up, before he placed his hand on top. The ink dribbled up his fingers and soaked in to his skin. "I now know how to write in French." Harry said as he tosses the now blank book to Hermione.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked Harry with a stun look as she catches the book. "This is how you learned everything isn't it?" Harry knew he didn't have to answer that. "You are going to show me how to do that aren't you?"

"Wish I could, but it can't be teach, it can only be learned and I don't know of any book that will help you out with that. It's just impossible right now…" Harry said back, a bit afraid of Hermione hitting him for the fact.

"I'm going to have to tell them what you have been doing to the books." Hermione told Harry point blank.

"No you won't…" Harry said point blank right back to her. "For two reasons, one this isn't the first time you've known me to do what I have too to win, and the second being you would be doing the same thing in my shoes, if you could. Also there is the fact that I would have to tell them how you and Ginny tried to seduce me back at HQ…"

"We were under a spell!"

"And I bet you have a few books you don't understand that I could help you with." Harry finished as Hermione looked at the floor before she nodded her head 'yes' to what he said. Harry knew one thing about Hermione that would always stay true, she had a love for knowledge and learning, and though she mite have this thing for rules and regulation, the Gryffindor in her lead towards want of knowledge, okay so maybe he needed the help of that psychology book he sucked up to realize that, but at this time he was glad he did.

Harry let out yawn again as he said bye to Hermione as he decided to go to bed for the night after he took care of the empty books. In the middle of the night, after the other boys went to bed as well, two cloaked figures stood next to Harry's bed. "Why don't we just kill him right now?" One of the cloaked figures whispered to the other.

"Direct won't work on him, I bet right now he has some stupid shield up to protect him. We will just have to stick to our plan; we will just have to go around him until he can't run or breath." The other whispered back before they were gone.

"So that's their plan is it? They mite be smarter then we first thought if they can pull that off." Said a voice from nowhere in the boy's room.

"Do you think he knows?" asked another voice also from nowhere in the boy's room.

"He should, but if he doesn't then that means they are pulling it off and if that's true lets hope he's powerful enough to beat what ever they are going to do." The voice from before said before there was a whoosh sound from somewhere in the room.

Harry lying in his bed opens one of his eyes to look around before he closed it and smiled. Who knew faking sleep could get you a piece of what you wanted to know?

* * *

A.N.- WHOA! This story is on 100 favs lists. When I started this, I didn't know it would get to such a level. I mean, I wanted people to like it, but this, I never thought it. I knew I was doing something different just by having Harry wanting to go to Azkaban, but I didn't know the story would be liked so much by so many. I just mite have to do a sequel to this when I'm finished, but don't worry that will be a bit of a ways away, I still got a few things to do with this first.

And as always don't forget those lovely reviews.

Thanks to those that reviewed.

Mozes- Um… Wow… I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. And thanks to your daughter.

Dragon Sword Master- Thanks, I'm trying.

AzureSky123- Sorry no Draco go boom


	17. Chapter 17

Harry let out a sigh as the hot water ran down his body and rested his head against the wall. A pair of small hands came around Harry's chest as some one hug him from behind. "Aren't I supposed to be the one that's worn out?" Asked Cho as she peek her head from behind Harry with a slight smile.

"I just have a lot on my plate, I think I'm starting to bite off more then I can chew." Harry said as he spins around to hold Cho to him. Cho started to kiss Harry's chest and trailed her way down. Cho started to stroke Harry as she lowered herself to her knees and Harry was sure he went crossed eye when Cho took him all in to her mouth.

Meanwhile back under Azkaban Dog was cheering Harry on. "How many girls does this make now?" Dog asked a Dementor as he had the ever present tub of popcorn, but this time it was caramel popcorn. All of a sudden the Dementor became a swirling mass of light. "Aw come on, not number 4!"

"Its time…" the mass of light said to Dog.

"What?" Dog asked with a shock look on his face. "But I'm not ready…"

"Judgment is now." The light said to Dog.

"But why? I thought because of me not abusing my powers I could stay here longer? I have more work to do!" Dog said back an almost panic look on his face.

"This is true, but as more time goes by, you are becoming more of a threat to reality and the balance." The light said back to Dog.

"Please I just need some more time, then I will take judgment no questions asked! Didn't I gain any time, by taking care of the threat Voldemort was going to have on reality and balance?" Dog pleaded to the light.

"This will be taken in to consideration, you have bought your self some time, but an eye will be keeping a closer look on you. Be ready for judgment next time for there will be no exceptions." The light said before it vanished.

Dog let out a sigh as he turned back around to where he was watching Harry to see all the fun was done. "Damn it, I miss the good part!" Dog said acting like he just forgot what happen.

Harry dried himself off and got in to his clothes before he left the shower, he felt better for some strange reason. Harry in a clap of thunder was in his room and then gone again after grabbing something's. With another clap of thunder Harry was right there in front of Fleur. "We'll have to hurry before they realize I'm missing." Harry said as he pulled out his wands.

"Ok…" Fleur said as she nodded her head.

"Now you realize what I'm about to do right? I mean once I'm done there's no going back." Harry said as he flicks his one wand a few times. Fleur nodded her head that she understood. "Then open your mouth." Fleur did as she was told and open her mouth.

Harry stuck one of his wands in to Fleur's mouth as he held the other to her forehead. Harry started tracing a pattern on to Fleur's forehead as he started to chant something. The tip of the wand in Fleur's started to glow before she started felt a liquid drip in to her mouth. Harry pulled both of his wands away and Fleur started to cough.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked as he waited for Fleur to stop coughing.

"My throat hurts." Fleur said as she realize her voice sounded scratching, but their was no accent.

"Yeah, did that, so you're less likely to talk so much while your brain has time to adjust to what happened." Harry explained to Fleur what was going on with her. "I suggest you go take a nap and try to avoid anything beyond small words for right now. Don't be surprised if you get a headache and get a hold of me if you notice any other side effects."

Fleur took out her wand and started to right in the air what she wanted to say, but the words were a mix of English and French. Fleur stomp her foot when she notice this and waved it all away before she stuck the tip of her tongue out as she concentrated on her writing. 'So you worked hard on this?'

"Yep…" Harry said simply "Hermione kept on bugging me with little details on how the hell it works. So you can blame her for it taking so long, she wants me to publish a book of new spells."

Fleur laughed a little bit before she grip her throat in pain. 'So what do I owe you?' Fleur wrote in the air.

"Nothing…" Harry said with a shrug, he did because Fleur was a friend and he learned something's while doing it.

'Are you sure?' Fleur asked before she traced her wand down Harry's chest and leaned in for a kiss with a smile.

Harry held his hand out and stopped Fleur before she could kiss him. "Fleur I said you didn't owe me anything." Fleur seemed a bit hurt by this act. "Listen Fleur, you got to rest and I just can't go in to this because you think you owe me something." Another part of it was Harry was still a bit tired from Cho earlier and he had a feeling for Fleur he would need all his strength.

Fleur nodded her head in understanding and smiled at Harry before she covered her ears as Harry left with a boom of thunder.

"Doesn't mean were not going to." Fleur whispered to herself as she went to do what Harry told her to do.

Harry boomed in to his room and saw Hermione sitting there waiting for him. "The spell seemed to work." Harry told Hermione who pulled out a sheet of paper and noted something on it.

"Now I think we work on that spell to free the house elf's…" Hermione started to say before Harry cut her off

"Hermione I told you I'm not doing that spell until you change it to work only on the house elf that wants it to be used on him." Harry told her for the fifteenth time.

"Harry, they don't know what's good for them. They will be happier free." Hermione said which was her normal argument to the subject.

"Then start working on a spell that will allow an Elf to be attach to a new family. One or the other Hermione." Harry said putting his foot down. This is another reason he was so tired, Hermione was like a brick wall and he hated that on more then one time he caught himself think of using a spell to shut her up.

"Hermione all I want to do is sleep right now, so can we just cut this short?" Harry asked before Hermione left and he went to bed, though it was the middle of the day. Why did he, as he fell asleep get a strange feeling he had to talk to Dog about something?

A.N.- You love me, You really love me! Okay, so maybe you just love the story, but hey I'm still happy. Not many get over 100 reviews for their story. This is big for me, its the first fanfics I've had that people wanted more of. Though this new C-shift position job I took is wiping me out and slowing down my work on these fanfics of mine, but I am trying hard as I can to bang these out.

Thanks to all that said this story is good or great.

RBlack: It better be number five at least.

Dragon Sword Master: It has improved? Glad to hear that.

ShadowMagik: I got an idea, that's all I'm saying.

Laser-jet: Germany? Cool…


End file.
